lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Dimensions 2: The Cosmic Citadel (ClockwerkSamurai12)
LEGO Dimensions 2: The Cosmic Citadel is a sequel to the popular LEGO Dimensions. All previous Minifigures, vehicles and Gadgets are compatible with this game. It is also the first ever LEGO game to have a T for Teen rating. Mainly due to some Crude Humor, Animated Blood, Language and Sugesstive Themes. Summary Set 4 years after the original game, a mysterious building known as the Cosmic Citadel has appeared near Vorton; which is now restored thanks to a mysterious person known as Mr. V. He didn’t do it alone however... He gained the help of three other Cosmic Builders: Trenchmen, Mongrex and Fangball. But when a mysterious new threat rises within the Dimensions, Mr. V and his friends must liberate the previous 30 dimensions that are under the control of the Disaster Builders. List of New Franchises There are a total of 180 new franchises added into the game. Including exclusive franchises added into the game. It has a spanning plan of twelve years, with fifteen for each. Year 1 #BioShock #Gravity Falls #The Loud House #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #PAW Patrol #Ed Edd n Eddy #Team Fortress 2 #Skylanders Academy #Yo-kai Watch #Agents of H.E.A.R.T.S. {Original Franchise} #Star Wars #The Angry Birds Movie #Five Nights at Freddy's #Marvel Comics #Archer Year 2 #Rick and Morty #The Amazing World of Gumball #Star vs The Forces of Evil #SpongeBob SquarePants #Futurama #Plants vs Zombies #Namco #Regular Show #De Blob #Goosebumps #Ducktales #RWBY #Banjo-Kazooie #Undertale #Steven Universe Year 3 #Overwatch #Minecraft #Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman #Mr. Peabody and Sherman #Captain Underpants #Wallace and Gromit #Peanuts #Garfield #The Binding of Issac #Crash Bandicoot #Sharknado #Despicable Me #Saban's Power Rangers #Phineas and Ferb #Samurai Pizza Cats Year 4 #Yatterman #Horrorverse {Original Franchise - A combination of multiple horror movie franchises, with the exception of any with zombies in them} #Mega Man #The Magic School Bus #Night at the Museum #Littlest Pet Shop #One Piece #swim #Pirates of the Caribbean #Annoying Orange #Indiana Jones #Unikitty! #The Lego Ninjago Movie #The Emoji Movie #Animeme Year 5 #Stranger Things #Scott Pilgrim vs. The World #UHF #Rambo #Diary of a Wimpy Kid #The Muppets #Psychonauts #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Mixels #Buddy Thunderstruck #Monster High #Okami #Wreck-It Ralph #Big Hero 6 #Saints Row Year 6 #South Park #The Three Stooges #Cuphead #Tom and Jerry #Bone #T.U.F.F. Puppy #Skullgirls #Jimmy Neutron #Chowder #Kingdom Hearts #Short Circuit #Scribblenauts #Rayman #Treehouse of Horror #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Year 7 #Shrek #Monty Python and the Holy Grail #PJ Masks #Bendy and the Ink Machine #Kingsmen: The Secret Service #The Secret Life of Pets #Inspector Gadget #BurtonVerse #G.I. Joe #Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs #Dimension of the Living Dead {Original Franchise - A combination of Dead Rising, Romero’s Living Dead Series and O’Bannon’s Return Series} #DoraeDanganSona {Original Franchise - A combination of Doraemon, Danganronpa and Persona} #Talking Tom and Friends #Street Fighter #Darkstalkers Year 8 #Resident Evil #Madagascar #Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi #MonsterVerse {Original Franchise - A franchise with combined elements of Turner Classic Monster Movies, King Kong and Godzilla} #AVP #Family Guy #Dr. Seuss #Codename: Kids Next Door #Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory #Toy Story #Bloom County #SkippyjonJones #Jet Force Gemini #The Mask #Johnny Test Year 9 #OK K.O! Let’s Be Heroes #Nexo Knights #Dragon Ball #Hello Kitty #We Bare Bears #Project X Zone #Avatar: The Last Airbender #Danny Phantom #Ben 10 #Total Drama Island #Alice in Wonderland #Halo #Dead or Alive #Hotel Transylvania #Ready Player One Year 10 #He-Man and the Masters of the Universe #Thundercats #Looney Tunes #Home Alone #Mighty Magiswords #Lilo & Stitch #Kubo And The Two Strings #League of Legends #Dead Space #Monster Hunter #Skyrim #Wander Over Yonder #Destroy All Humans! #Planet of the Apes #Star Trek Year 11 #Game of Thrones #Silent Hill #Mortal Kombat #Fairy Tail #Percy Jackson #Sailor Moon #Samurai Jack #Shovel Knight #Supernatural #The Chronicles Of Narnia #Bayonetta #Bionicle #Bomberman #Castlevania #The X-Files Year 12 #Men in Black #The Matrix #The Pink Panther #The Hunger Games #The Walking Dead #Sakura Wars #Ghosts n’ Goblins #Shantae #Killer Instinct #Kung Fu Panda #LazyTown #My Life as a Teenage Robot #Naruto #The Fairly Oddparents #El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera List of Playable Characters (New Franchises) Other than original characters joining the fray, there are also some Party Crashers as well; which originate from other franchises. Characters whose names are Boldfaced are Party Crashers, by adding them to your collection, you will unlock exclusive areas in certain hubwords, while underlined are original characters who make their debut in this game and italic are customizable characters. Each two years are connected to one another. Years 1 and 2 Starter Pack *Mr. V/Lord Vortech {Benedict Cumberbatch} *Trenchmen/Trevor Trench {John Paul Tremblay} *Mongrex {Rob Wells} *Fangball {Mike Smith} Bioshock *Big Daddy (Drill, Cracked LEGO Objects, Super Strength, Weight Switches, Dive) *Booker DeWitt (Skyhook, Silver LEGO Blowup, Target, Gold LEGO, Melt Ice, Glide, Mind Control, Telekinesis Electricity Switches, Fire Extinguish, X-Ray) {Troy Baker} *Little Sister (Short Access, Sword Switch, Acrobat, Elemental Drain/Fill) *Subject Delta (Drill, Target, Silver LEGO Blowup, Dive, Gold LEGO, Hack, Photo Op) Gravity Falls *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Grunkle Stan *Wendy *Soos *Bill Cipher The Loud House *Lincoln Loud {Grant Palmer} *Lori Loud {Catherine Taber} *Leni Loud {Liliana Mumy} *Luan Loud {Cristina Pucelli} *Luna Loud {Nika Futterman} *Lucy Loud {Jessica DiCicco} **Branzel Cirrochia {John DiMaggio} *Lynn Loud {Jessica DiCicco} *Lola Loud {Grey Griffin} *Lana Loud {Grey Griffin} *Lisa Loud {Lara Jane Miller} *Lily Loud {Grey Griffin} My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Twilight Sparkle {Tara Strong} *Fluttershy *Rarity {Tabitha St. Germain} *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Spike *Discord *Sunset Shimmer *Starlight Glimmer *Captain Celaeno PAW Patrol *Ryder {Hal Sparks} **Night Ryder {Chris Parnell} *Chase the Police Pup {Max Calinescu} **Casey the Quickshot Kitten {Kellita Smith} **Hunter {Hayden Hunter} *Marshall the Fire Pup {Drew Davis} **Marsha the Popstar Pussycat {Anna Vocino} **Smoke {Matthew Yang King} *Skye the Flyin’ Pup {Kallan Holley} **Skylar the Southern Songwriter {Kate Higgins} **Gale {Melanie Minichino} *Rocky the Recycling Pup {Samuel Faraci} **Tabby the LARPer {Seth Green} **Brutus “The Brutal Warrior” Garnell {Rick D. Wasserman} **Eco {Matt Stone} *Zuma the Water Pup {Carter Thorne} **Zena the Monk {Heather Hogan} **Tsunami {Darin De Paul} *Rubble the Construction Pup {Devan Cohen} **Ruben the Priestess Kitten {Cristina Vee} **Dozer {Terrence T.C. Carson} *Robo-Dog {Zeb Wells} **Meow-Meow {Carrie Savage} *Everest the Snow Pup {Berkeley Silverman} **Kilamanjaro the Musclebound Kitten {Patrick Seitz} **Coldfront {Cherise Boothe} **Timber {Travis Willingham} *Tracker the Jungle Pup {David Lopez} **Huntress the Big Game Hunting Kitten {Karen Strassman} **Manuel the Musclar Mutt {Dave B. Mitchell} *Cali the EMT Cat {Kari Wahlgren} *Katie {Katherine Forrester} *Mayor Goodway {Deann Degruijter} *Mayor Humdinger {Bryan Cranston} *Daring Danny X {Daniel DeSanto} *Ace Sorensen {Megan Fahlenbock} *Cap'n Turbot {Rob Pardo} *Francois Turbot {Peter Cugno} *Sid Swashbuckle {Patrick Roach} *Arrby {Andrew Kishino} *'Doug the Pug' {Sam Riegel} *'Fiona the Feline' {Eden Riegel} *'Fiona of the Felines aka Codename Kitty' {Wendee Lee} *'Zelda Van Gutters' {Elizabeth Daily} *Alex Porter {Christian Distefano} *Angel the Military Pup {Lauren Landa} *Apollo the Super Pup {Wally Wingert} *Cassandra the Cruelest Kitten {Nika Futterman} *Carlos {Josh Keaton} *Cresent the Space Pup {Cree Summers} *Evelyn/Jamie Paw {Daniella Monet} *Farmer Yumi {Ali Hillis} *Jeremy the Genie {Ogie Banks} *Kelly Walter {Camila Mendez} *Liz the Punk Rock Pest Control Pup {Nika Futterman} *Proton the Ghostbustin’ Puppigeist {Olivia Olson} *Rumblin’ Rio, The Super Spy Feline {Zach Calison} **Rapido Ria {Charlet Chung} **Janeiro {Anthony Del Rio} *Sali aka The Nyanferious S.M.A.L.L. {Ashleigh Murray} *Special Agent SW33T13 aka Sharlene {Uma Thurman} *Sweetie {Anya Cooke} *Elias Vincent {K. J. Apa} Ed Edd n Eddy *Ed {Matt Hill} *Double D {Samuel Vincent} *Eddy {Tony Sampson} Team Fortress 2 *Demoman {Gary Schwartz} *Engineer {Nolan North} *Heavy {Gary Schwartz} *Medic {Robin Atkin Downes} *Merasmus {Nolan North} *Pyro {Dennis Bateman} *Scout {Nathan Vetterlein} *Sniper {John Patrick Lowrie} *Soldier {Rick May} **Zhanna {Tara Platt} *Spy {Dennis Bateman} Skylanders Academy *Spyro {Justin Long} Academy Chronicle Pack *Stealth Elf {Ashleigh Tisdale} Academy Chronicle Pack *Eruptor {Jonathan Banks} Academy Chronicle Pack *Jet-Vac {Greg Ellis} Academy Team Pack No. 1 *Pop Fizz {Bobcat Goldthwait} Academy Team Pack No. 1 *Snap Shot {Fred Tatasciore} Academy Team Pack No. 2 *Food Fight {Billy West} Academy Team Pack No. 2 *Roller Brawl {Cree Summer} Academy Fun Pack *Sprocket {Grey Griffin} Academy Fun Pack *Kaos {Richard Steven Horvitz} Academy Fun Pack *Wolfgang {John Paul Karliak} *Golden Queen {Susan Sarandon} Agents of H.E.A.R.T.S. *Logan Hinako {Charlie Day} *Monty Hinako {Glenn Howerton} *Suzan Hinako {Kaitlin Olson} *Zamantha Glendale {Rebecca Reidy} (Acrobat, Intelligence, Slurp Access, Sword Switch, Hack, Technology) *Clockwise Hinako {Rob McElhenney} *Soundbyte {Archive Audio} *Madame Mask {Jane Kaczmarek} *Riley Johnson {Kelly Hu} *Elmina Shinjitsu *Emily Shinjitsu Yo-kai Watch *Nate Adams **Hailey Anne **Kitaro by completing the Search Party of the Graveyard quest *Whisper **Ratman by completing the Search Party of the Graveyard quest *Jibanyan **Cat Chick by completing the Search Party of the Graveyard quest *Hovernyan *Komasan *Komajiro *Kyubi **Frostail **Darkyubi **Mecha Kyubi **Rainy Kyubi *Venoct **Shadow Venoct **Illuminoct **Mecha Orochi **Sakura Orochi *Usapyon *Robonyan **Goldenyan **Robonyan F **U Robonyan *Blizzaria **Damona **Camellia **Beach Princess *Arachnus **Arachnia **Arachnevil *Toadal Dude **Uber Geeko **Toadal Demon *Silver Lining (Extinguish Fires, Flight, Super Strength, Cracked LEGO Objects) **Oridjinn **Agent Spect-hare (Acrobat, Shuriken Switches, Wind Switches) **Shurikenny **D-Stroy *Little Charrmer (Flight, Melt Ice, Gold Melt, Acrobat) **The Jawsome Kid (Super Strength, Cracked LEGO Objects, Dive) **Dr E. Raser **Double Time **Bad Boya *Android Yamada *Lord Enma **Lord Enma Awoken **Sun God Enma **Time God Enma **Dark God Enma **Enma of Darkness *Indie Jaws *Mr. Scoop (Dig, Technology, Hacking, Glide, Mini Access) *Zom B. Chopper *Neko II *Dandori Bundori (Magic, Extinguish Fires, Bundori Access) *Catherine Bundori *Gowin Bundori (Super Strength, Cracked LEGO Objects, Bundori Access) *Kirene Bundori (Grapple, Rope Swing, Acrobat, Bundori Access) *Tanto Bundori (Super Strength, Cracked LEGO Objects, Weight Switches, Sonar Smash, Bundori Access) *Supat Bundori Star Wars *Chewbacca *Darth Maul *Darth Vader *Finn *Han Solo *Luke Skywalker {Mark Hamill} *Rey *Yoda The Angry Birds Movie *Red *Bomb (Slingshot Launch, Silver Blowup) *Chuck {Josh Gad} *Matilda {Maya Rudolph} *Stella *Terrence (Slingshot Launch, Super Strength Handles, Cracked Objects) *Hal (Slingshot Launch, Boomerang) *Bubbles (Slingshot Launch, Mini Access, Weight Switches) Five Nights at Freddy’s *Freddy Fazbear {Markipiler} *Bonnie the Bunny {Lance Thirtyacre} *Chica the Chicken *Foxy the Pirate Fox {JackSpecticEye} *Golden Freddy *Mangle *Balloon Boy **Balloon Girl aka JJ *Endo 1 *Endo 2 *Marionette {David Near} *Springtrap *Fredbear *Circus Baby *Ballora *Ennard *'Jeffy' {Lance Thirtyacre} Marvel Comics *Iron Man/Tony Stark {Robert Downey Jr} *The Incredible Hulk/Bruce Banner {Fred Tatasciore} *Black Widow {Scarlett Johansson} *Thor {Chris Hemsworth} *Captain America {Chris Evans} *Hawkeye {Chris Cox} *Spider-Man {Drake Bell} *Drax {Dave Bautista} *Gamora {Zoe Saladana} **Nebula {Karen Gillan} *Rocket Raccoon {Bradley Cooper} *Groot {Vin Diesel} *Star-Lord {Chris Pratt} *Ghost Rider *Doctor Strange *Cyclops *Phoenix *Storm *Wolverine {Steven Blum} *X-23 {Tara Strong} *Deadpool {Nolan North} **Gwenpool *Moon Girl *Squirrel Girl **Chipmunk Hunk **Koi Boi *Reptil {Anthony Del Rio} *Ms. Marvel - Carol Danvers {Grey Griffin} **Ms. Marvel - Kamala Khan {Ashley Burch} *Ant-Man/Hank Pym {Josh Keaton} **The Wasp/Janet van Dyke {Melissa Rauch} *Howard the Duck {Seth Green} *Loki *Venom *Carnage *Magneto *Doctor Doom *Green Goblin *Ultron *Thanos *Doctor Octopus {Tom Kenny} *Dormammu *Shuma-Gorath {Paul Dobson} *M.O.D.O.K. {Wally Wingert} *Taskmaster {Steven Blum} *Super-Skrull *Mysterio *Sandman *Electro *Mystique *Lizard *Vulture *Juggernaut *Ronan Archer *Sterling Malory Archer {H. Jon Benjamin} *Lana Kane {Aisha Tyler} *Pam Poovey {Amber Nash} *Cheryl Tunt {Judy Greer} *Dr. Krieger {Lucky Yates} *Barry Dillian {Dave Willis} Rick and Morty *Rick Sanchez *Morty Sanchez The Amazing World of Gumball *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Anais Watterson *Nicole Watterson *Richard Watterson *Carrie Krueger *Bobert Star vs The Forces of Evil *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Hekapoo SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star Futurama *Phillip J Fry *Leela *Bender *'T-1000' *'RoboCop' *'Chappie' Plants vs Zombies *Crazy Dave {John Goodman} (Target, Vine Cut, Silver Blowup, Boomerang, Electricity, Drone) *Dr. Zomboss {Quinton Flynn} *Captain Deadbeard {Lee Tokar} *Citron {Fred Tatasciore} *Rose {Ali Hillis} *Super Brainz {Travis Willingham} *Kernel Corn {Tom Kenny} *Imp {Paul Reubens} *'Tara Boumdeay' {Kath Soucie} Namco *Pacman *Heihachi Mishima *Alisa Bosconovitch *Don-Chan *Six *Prince of All Cosmos Regular Show *Mordecai *Rigby *Skips De Blob *de Blob {Dee Bradley Baker} *Pinky the Sassbot Goosebumps *Zach *Hannah *Slappy the Dummy Ducktales *Scrooge McDuck *Hewy **Lewy **Dewy *Webby Vanderquack RWBY *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Pyrrha Nikos *Lie Ren *Coco Adel *Velvet Scarlatina Banjo-Kazooie *Banjo & Kazooie {Russell Hodgkinson and Anastasia Baranova} *Conker The Squirrel {Chris Seavor} *Gruntilda Winkybunion *'Yooka-Laylee' *'Capital B' Undertale *Frisk (Drone, Flight, Mini Access, Vine Cut, Super Strength, Cracked LEGO Objects, Glide, Acrobat, Intelligence, Cook, Target) *Sans (Illumination, Mini Access, Gold Melt, Teleport) {Patrick Warburton} *Papyrus (Boomerang, Target, Glide) {Daran Norris} *Undyne (Target, Pole Vault, Super Strength, Dive, Acrobat, Cracked LEGO Objects) *Muffet (Spider Sense, Web Swing, Rope Swing, Grapple, Drone) *Temmie (Dig, Tracking) Steven Universe *Garnet (Super Strength, Cracked LEGO Objects, Acrobat, Super Jump, Illumination, Dive, Electric Switches, Regeneration) {Estelle} *Amethyst (Grapple, Rope Swing, Spin Dash, Super Strength, Flight, Sonar Smash, Digging, Tracking, Vine Cut, Dive, Spinjitsu, Regeneration) *Pearl (Illumination, Target, Sword Switches, Pole Vault, Fix-It, Dive, Acrobat, Regeneration) *Peridot (Intelligence, Drone, Hacking, Technology, Acrobat, Mini Access) *Connie (Sword Switches, Acrobat, Intelligence) *Steven (Laser Deflect, Boomerang, Mini Access, Glide, Mind Control, Magical Shield, Gyrosphere) Years 3 and 4 These years introduce SMITE Gods and Goddeses as Party Crashers. They will be able to unlock never before seen areas within the Adventure Worlds of the franchises they represent. Overwatch *Tracer Fun Pack *Genji Fun Pack *Mei Fun Pack *Pharah Fun Pack *D.Va Fun Pack *Winston Fun Pack *Soldier 76 Fun Pack *Zarya Fun Pack *Junkrat Team Pack *Roadhog Team Pack *Doomfist Bundle #7 *Sombra Bundle #7 *Widowmaker Bundle #7 *Reaper Bundle #7 Minecraft *Steve Level Pack *Skeleton {JT Machinima} Fun Pack *'Pixel Buster Freya' (SMITE) Team Pack *'Pixel Beast Cernunnos' (SMITE) Team Pack *'Pixel Rush He Bo' (SMITE) Polybag Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman *Ruff Ruffman {Jim Conroy} *Blossom Von YumYum *Chet Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Mr. Peabody {Chris Parnell} *Sherman {Max Charles} *Penny Peterson {Ariel Winter} *'Ra' {Chuck Huber} *'Anubis' {R. Bruce Elliot} Captain Underpants *Captain Underpants/Mr. Krupp {Ed Helms} **George Beard {Kevin Hart} **Harold Hutchins {Thomas Middleditch} *Melvin Sneedly *Petey {Richard Ayoade} Wallace and Gromit *Wallace {Ben Whitehead} *Gromit *Shaun the Sheep {Justin Fletcher} *Dug {Eddie Redmayne} Peanuts *Snoopy {Cam Clarke} **Fifi {Kristen Chenoweth} *Linus Van Pelt {Alex Garfin} Garfield *Garfield *Odie *Nermal The Binding of Isaac *Isaac *Magadalene *Cain *Eve *Judas *Samson *Lazarus *Azazel *Lilith *Apollyon Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot {Jess Harnell} *Dr. Neo Cortex {Lex Lang} *Coco Bandicoot *Dr. N.Gin {Nolan North} *Dr. N.Tropy *Tiny Tiger *Dingodile Sharknado *Finn Shepherd *'Land Shark Sobek' Despicable Me *Felonious Gru *Lucy Wilde *Stuart *Kevin *Bob *Victor Perkins *El Macho/Eduardo Perez *Scarlett Overkill *Balthazar Bratt Saban’s Power Rangers *Red Ranger/Jason Scott *Black Ranger/Zack Taylor *Blue Ranger/Billy Cranston *Yellow Ranger/Trini Kwan *Pink Ranger/Kimberly Hart Phineas and Ferb *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Perry the Platypus Samurai Pizza Cats *Speedy Cerviche *Polly Ester *Guido Anchovy *General Catton *Bat Cat *Meowzma *Spritz *Seymour "The Big" Cheese *Bad Bird Yatterman *Gan Takada *Ai Kaminari *Doronjo *Boyacky *Tonzura *Leopard HorrorVerse *Jason Voorhees Team Pack (Invincibly, Sword Switch, Hazard Protection, Vine Cut, Dive) *Freddy Kruger Team Pack {Patrick Seitz} **Scary Terry {Jess Harrell} *Ash Williams Fun Pack {Bruce Campbell} *Deputy Pete Williams Fun Pack *Blade Master *Billy the Puppet Saw *Candyman Candyman *Chucky Fun Pack *Carrie White Fun Pack *Eddie the Head Maiden {Bruce Dickinson} *Leatherface Texas Chainsaw Massacre *Pinhead Hellraiser *Leprechaun Leprechaun *Pazuzu Exorcist *Ghostface Fun Pack *Rob Zombie {Himself} *Sam Fun Pack *Turkie Level Pack *Death Fun Pack *Pennywise Bundle #11 {Tim Curry} *Pennywise Bundle #11 *Joe the Killer Klown Bundle #11 *Samara Morgan Ring *Carol Anne Poltergeist *Mr. Babadook Babadook {Mark Hamill} *Seth Gecko Dusk Til Dawn *Dante the Great Viral *Michael Myers Halloween Mega Man *Mega Man *Zero *Roll *Bass *Tron Bonne {Tara Platt} The Magic School Bus *Miss Frizzle Night at the Museum *Larry Daley {Wally Wingert} Littlest Pet Shop *Zoe Trent {Nicole Oliver} *Pepper Mildred Clark *Vinnie Alfonso Terrio *Sunil Nevla *Penny Ling *Buttercream Sundae One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro (Sword Switches, Acrobat, Straw Hat Access, Cracked LEGO Objects) *Nami (Pole Vault, Acrobat, Electricity Switches, Straw Hat Access) *Usopp (Target, Silver Blowup, Melt Ice, Sniper Spots, Straw Hat Access) *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper (Mini Access, Straw Hat Access, Medic Puzzles) **Rumble (Super Strength Handles, Cracked LEGO Objects, Straw Hat Access) *Robin *Frankie *Brook *Buggy the Clown (Clown Zone Access, Silver LEGO Blowup, Vine Cut) swim *Robot Chicken swim Level Pack *The Nerd swim Team Pack #1 *Bitch Pudding swim Team Pack #1 *Early Cuyler swim Fun Pack *Master Shake swim Team Pack #2 *Frylock swim Team Pack #2 *Meatwad swim Fun Pack *Mr. Pickles swim Fun Pack *Warden of Superjail swim Fun Pack *Jailbot swim Polybag *Lord Stingray swim Team Pack #3 *Prison PeeDee swim Team Pack #3 Pirates of the Caribbean *Jack Sparrow {Johnny Depp} *Davy Jones Annoying Orange *Orange *Pear *Marshmallow *Midget Apple *Grapefruit Indiana Jones *Indiana Jones {Harrison Ford} Unikitty! *Puppycorn {Grey Griffin} (Master Build, 'Merican LEGO Objects, Digging, Tracking) *Dr. Fox {Kate Micucci} (Intelligence, Mini Access, Silver LEGO Blowup, Extinguish LEGO Fires, Chemistry Puzzles, Hack, Technology) *Hawkodile {Roger Craig Smith} (Flight, Super Strength Handles, Cracked LEGO Objects, Cargo Hooks) *Master Frown {Eric Bauza} (Vine Cut, Gold Melt, Ice Melt, Fire Extinguish, Water Spray, Silver Blowup, Magic) *'DJ Ohm' (Magic, Super Strength, Sonar Smash) SMITE *'Kawaii Pop Bastet' {Monica Rial} (Rope Swing, Grapple, Acrobat, Backup Summon, Claw Switches) SMITE *'Senpai Da Ji' SMITE *'Kitsune Ratatoskr' SMITE **Kage **Zenko **Final Fusion The LEGO Ninjago Movie *Koko {Olivia Munn} *Lord Garmadon {Justin Theroux} The Emoji Movie *Gene {T.J. Miller} *Jailbreak {Anna Farris} (Hack, Acrobat, Technology, Intelligence, Emoji Puzzles) *Hi-5 {James Cordon} *Poop {Tom Kane} *Devil {Nolan North} Animeme *Insanity Wolf {RedMinus} *Courage Wolf {Toby Turner} *Slenderman {David Near} *Nyan Cat {Shane Dawson} *Grumpy Cat {Audrey Plaza} *Doge {Jonti Picking} *Chemistry Cat {Brock Baker} Years 5 and 6 These years introduce Customizable Characters. You can unlock customization parts by completing quests and filling in certain conditions in the levels set for these years Stranger Things *Eleven Scott Pilgrim vs. The World *Scott Pilgrim {Micheal Cera} *Ramona Flowers {Mary Elizabeth Winstead} *Kim Pine {Alison Pill} *Stephen Stills {Mark Webber} *Knives Chau {Ellen Wong} *Wallace Wells {Kieran Culkin} UHF *George Newman {Weird Al Yankovic} Rambo *John Rambo {Neil Ross} *'Flippy' {Kenn Navarro} Diary of a Wimpy Kid *Greg Heffley *Rowley Jefferson *'Beaky Chibi Thoth' {Chris Guerrero} The Muppets *Kremit The Frog *Miss Piggy *Fozzie Bear *Gonzo the Great *Animal *Crash *ALF Psychonauts *Raz Courage the Cowardly Dog *Courage the Cowardly Dog Mixels *Flain {Tom Kenny} *Krader *Teslo *Flurr *Jawg *Kraw *Glomp *Scorpi *Magnifo *Niksput *Globert *Gox *Tungster *Kramm *Vaka-Waka *Kuffs *Camillon *Jamzy *Splasho *Sharx *Surgeo *Gobbol *Mysto *Screeno Buddy Thunderstruck *Buddy Thunderstruck *Darnell *Artichoke Monster High *Frankie Stien **Elsa Frankenteen *Draculaura **Sibella *Clawdeen Wolf **Winnie Werewolf *Lagoona Blue **Gil Webber *Cleo de Nile **Tanis *Deuce Gorgon **Viperine Gorgon Okami *Amaterasu *Kiko Hamasaki Wreck-It Ralph *Ralph *Felix *Vanellope von Schwartz *Sgt. Calhoun Big Hero 6 *Hiro Himada *Baymax *GoGo *Honey Lemon *Wasabi *Fred {TJ Miller} Saints Row *''Protagonist'' {Troy Baker, Nolan North, Robin Atkin Downes, Steven Blum, Laura Bailey, Karen Strassman, Tara Platt or Rebbeca Sanabria} *Johnny Gat (Sword Switch, Target, Silver Blowup, Cracked LEGO Objects, Flight, Drone) {Daniel Dae Kim} *Professor Genki {Yuri Lowenthal} *'Swagni' *Oleg Kirlov {JB Blanc} *Kinzie Kensington {Natalie Lander} *Zimos {Alex Desert} *Angel de le Muerte {Hulk Hogan} South Park *Eric Cartman {Trey Parker} *Stan Marsh {Trey Parker} *Kyle Broflovski {Matt Stone} *Kenny McCormick {Matt Stone} *Wendy Testaburger {April Stewart} *''Neuki Ondeblok'' {????, ????, ????, ????, ???? or ????} The Three Stooges *Moe Howard *Larry Fine *Curly Howard Cuphead *Cuphead {Keegan-Michael Key} *Mugman {Simon Pegg} *Wiener Werman {Trey Parker} *'Betty Boop' *'Bimbo' *'Popeye the Sailor' *'Roger Rabbit' Tom and Jerry *Tom Cat {Richard Kind} **Scratchy {Harry Shearer} *Jerry Mouse {Samuel Vincent} **Itchy {Dan Castellaneta} *Spike Bulldog {Phil LaMarr} **Poochie {Dan Castellaneta} Bone *Fone Bone *Phoney Bone *Smiley Bone T.U.F.F. Puppy *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell {Grey Griffin} *The Chameleon Skullgirls *Filia *Cerebella *Peacock *Parasoul *Ms. Fortune *Painwheel *Valentine *Squigly *Big Band *Eliza Jimmy Neutron *Jimmy Neutron Chowder *Chowder *'Belly Ache Ymir' Kingdom Hearts *Sora *Goofy *Donald Duck *Mickey Mouse Short Circuit *Johnny 5 *'G.E.B. 1' *'BA5S Drop Janus' Scribblenauts *Maxwell *Lily Rayman *Rayman *Globox *Barbara *Grand Minimus *Raving Rabbid *'Peter Rabbit' Treehouse of Horror *Hugo Simpson II *King Snorky *Edmund *Ro-Man *Xena Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Leonardo {Seth Green} **Classic Leonardo {Cam Clarke} *Donatello {Rob Paulsen} **Classic Donatello {Wally Wingert} *Raphael {Sean Austin} **Classic Raphael {Rob Paulsen} *Michelangelo {Greg Cipes} **Classic Michelangelo {Troy Baker} *April O’ Neil {Mae Whitman} *Master Splinter {Eric Bauza} *Shredder {Kevin Michael Richardson} Years 7 and 8 Shrek *Shrek *Donkey *Princess Fiona *Puss in Boots Monty Python’s Flying Circus *King Arthur PJ Masks *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Romeo *Luna Girl *Night Ninja Bendy and the Ink Machine *Bendy the Dancing Demon (Grapple, Rope Swings, Super Strength Handles, Cracked LEGO Objects, Boomerang, Mini Access, Silver Blow-Up, Illumination, Sonar Smash, Slurp Access) *Boris the Wolf *Alice Angel Kingsmen *Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin *Harry Hart *'James Bond' *'Austin Powers' *'Chris' *'Swagmaster69696969696' The Secret Life of Pets *Max **Maximillion *Gidget **La Pomerania Bonita *Chloe **Miss Melee *Mel **Daft Pug *Buddy **Mr. Elastic *Duke **Mongrelnaut *Snowball **The Fluff Reaper *'Ash' Sing *'Dodger' and Company *'Bolt' Bolt Inspector Gadget *Inspector Gadget *Penny *Brain *Talon BurtonVerse *Jack Skellington *Sparky *Peewee Herman *Edward Scissorhands *Martin the Martian Attacks! G.I. Joe *Scarlett (Pole Vault, Target, Grapple, Acrobat, Sonar Smash, Gold Melt, Ice Melt, Silver Blowup, G.I. Access) *Snake Eyes (Sword Switch, Stealth, Acrobat, Shuriken Switch, G.I. Joe Access) *Roadblock (Super Strength, Cracked Objects, Target, Cook, G.I. Joe Access) *Duke (G.I. Joe Access, Target, Silver Blowup) *Ripcord (Glide, G.I. Joe Access, Silver Blowup) *Heavy Duty (Cracked Objects, Super Strength Handles, G.I. Joe Access, Gold Melt, Sonar Smash) *Hawk (G.I. Access, Silver Blowup, Scan, Intelligence) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Sam Sparks {Anna Faris} *Flint Lockwood {Bill Hader} *Steve the Monkey {Neil Patrick Harris} *'General Burgerdier' **Major Munch **Sergeant Scoop **Lieutenant Legg **Private Pizza *'Mean Weener' **Fat Frenchy **Chip-The-Ripper **Short Stack **Taco Terror Dimension of the Living Dead *Tarman (Super Strength Handles, Hazard Protection, Grapple, Rope Swing, Symbiote LEGO Bricks, Symbiote Walls) Return of the Living Dead {Keith Allan} *Bub (Target, Vine Cut, Intelligence, Rope Swing, Grapple, Sonar Smash) of the Dead *'Frank West' Rising *'Chuck Greene' Rising 2 *'Cherry Darling' Terror *'Tallahassee' Zombieland *'Stubbs' the Zombie in Rebel Without A Pulse (Regeneration, Silver Blowup, Mind Control) *'Yurei Susano' SMITE (Sword Switches, Vine Cut, Wind Switches) DoraeDanganSona *Doraemon {Mona Marshall} *Teddy {Sam Riegel} *Monokuma {Brian Beacock} Talking Tom and Friends *Tom (Claw Switches, Technology) *Ben (Intelligence, Technology, Chemistry Puzzles, Hack, Digging, Tracking) *Angel (Sonar Smash, Acrobat) *Ginger (Target, Mini Access) *Hank (Digging, Tracking) Street Fighter *Ryu **Ken Masters **Dan Hibiki **Sakura Kasugano *Chun-Li *Blanka (Electricity, Super Strength Handles, Cracked LEGO Objects) **Laura Matsuda *Juri Darkstalkers *Morrigan Aensland *Felicia *Hsien-Ko *John Talbain *Kai Isujun *Katherine Isujun Resident Evil *Chris Redfield *Jill Valentine *Nemesis T-Type The Penguins of Madagascar *Skipper **Kowalski **Rico **Private *King Julian *Classified *Short Fuse Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Ami Onuki *Yumi Yoshimura MonsterVerse *King Kong *Godzilla *'Wolf Man Fenrir' *'Frankenhotep' *'Jack the Reaper' *'Kajiubo' *'Mummified Izunami' AVP *Xenomorph *Predator Family Guy *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin Dr. Seuss *The Grinch {Rob Paulsen} *Cat in the Hat {Martin Short} *The Lorax {Hank Azaria} Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbah 1 *Numbah 2 *Numbah 3 *Numbah 4 *Numbah 5 *Father *Toiletnator *Stickybeard *Gramma Stuffum Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Willy Wonka {Gene Wilder - Archive Audio} *'Chaacolate Bunny' {Patrick Seitz} Toy Story *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie Bloom County *Calvin {Breckin Meyer} *Hobbes {Dan Milano} *Bill the Cat {Dee Bradley Baker} Skippyjon Jones *Skippyjon Jones {Carlos Pena Jr} Jet Force Gemini *Juno *Vela *Lupus The Mask *Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask {Rob Paulson} *'Ace Ventura' {Rob Paulson} Johnny Test *Johnny Test *Dukey *Bling Bling Boy *Brain Freezer *Mr. Mittens *Darth Vegan Years 9 and 10 OK K.O! Let’s Be Heroes *K.O. *Enid *Radicles Nexo Knights *Clay Moorington *Lance Richmond *Axl *Aaron Fox *Macy Halbert *Jestro Dragon Ball *Goku *Pan *Trunks Hello Kitty *Hello Kitty **Mimmy *My Melody *Kuromi We Bare Bears *Grizzly *Panda *Ice Bear *Chloe Park Project X Zone *Xiaomu *Reiji Arisu *Mii Koryuji *Kogoro Tenzai *Neneko/Neito Avatar: The Last Airbender *Aang *Katara *Toph Beifong *Azula *Korra Danny Phantom *Danny Fenton Ben 10 *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Leven Total Drama Island *Izzy {Katie Crown} *Eva {Julia Chantrey} *Gwen {Megan Fahlenbock} Alice in Wonderland *Alice Kingsleigh Halo *Master Chief Dead or Alive *Kasumi *Ayane Hotel Transylvania *Mavis {Selena Gomez} *Frank N Stien *Wayne *Murray the Mummy {CeeLo Green} *Hank N Stien {Gage Munroe} Ready Player One *Parvizal {Tye Sheridan *Art3mis {Olivia Cooke} *Aech {Lena Waithe} *Sho {Philip Zhao} *Daito {Win Morisaki} He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *He-Man *She-Ra *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Mo-Larr Thundercats *Lion-O *Tygra *Cheetara *Panthro Looney Tunes *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Taz Home Alone *Kevin McAllister Mighty Magiswords *Prohyas Warrior *Vambre Warrior Lilo and Stitch *Lilo Pelekai *Stitch *'Freaky Tiki' SMITE Kubo And The Two Strings *Kubo *Monkey *Beetle League of Legends *Ahri *Alistar *Amumu *Fizz *Jinx *Lulu *Teemo *Ziggs Dead Space *Issac Clarke Monster Hunter *Monster Hunter Skyrim *Dovakiin Wander Over Yonder *Wander *Lord Hater Destroy All Humans! *Crypto Planet of the Apes *Caeser Star Trek *Captain Kirk *Spock Years 11 and 12 Game of Thrones *Tyrion Lannister {Peter Dinklage} Silent Hill *Pyramid Head Mortal Kombat *Scorpion {Patrick Seitz} *Sub-Zero {Steven Blum} *Raiden {Richard Epcar} *Kitana *Liu Kang *Kung Lao Fairy Tail *Natsu Dragneel *Happy *Lucy Heartfillia Percy Jackson and the Olympians *Percy Jackson *Annabeth Chase *Grover Underwood Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Venus *Sailor Mars *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Saturn *Silor Uranus *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Chibi Moon Samurai Jack *Jack Shovel Knight *Shovel Knight *King Knight *Spectre Knight *Plague Knight Supernatural *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *'Hellboy' *'Akira Fudo' The Chronicles Of Narnia *Lucy Pevensie Bayonetta *Bayonetta Bionicle *Tahu *Pohatu *Onua *Lewa *Kopaka *Gali Bomberman *White Bomberman Castlevania *Simon Belmont *'Zeke' *'Julie' The X-Files *Agent Muller *Agent Scully Men in Black *Agent K *Agent J The Matrix *Neo *Trinity The Pink Panther *Pink Panther *Inspector Clouseau The Hunger Games *Katniss Everdeen The Walking Dead *Daryl Dixon Sakura Wars *Gemini Sunshine *Sakura Shinguji *Ciseax Ghosts n’ Goblins *Arthur *Firebrand *'Eddie Riggs' {Jack Black} Shantae *Shantae *Rottytops *Sky *Bolo Killer Instinct *Hisako *Orchid *Kim Wu *Rash **Zits **Pimple *Sabrewulf *Spinal Kung Fu Panda *Po *Master Shifu *Tigress LazyTown *Stephane *Sportacus *Rotten Robbie My Life as a Teenage Robot *XJ-9/Jenny Naruto *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno The Fairly Oddparents *Timmy Turner {Tara Strong} **Chloe Carmichael *Sparky El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Frida Suárez/La Tigresa *Grandpapi/Puma Loco Antagonists This is a list of the various NPC bad guys you must defeat to restore peace to the dimensions! Boldfaced are original Major Antagonists *'Scarabformer' (Starter Pack) {Jadon Sand} *'Lord Morphedron' (Of Geishas and Sinners) {Phil LaMarr} *'Felinus Charlies Copernicus' (The Revenge of P.U.R.R.S) {Alice Cooper} *Scott Tenorman/MasterMind (Wrath Of The Nazi Zombies) {Toby Morton} *'Dr. Hyacinth Brid' (Domestic League) {Melissa Rauch} *'Twana Le Zone' (Let’s Get Weird!) {Melanie Martinez} *'Reality Controller' (Terror of the Televised Tyrant) {Eric Bauza} Freak has become enraged with so many bad reviews, and wishes nothing more but to cancel the entire human race; and nothing will stand in his way! *'UMVK aka Demhotep' (TRUE Main Antagonist) {Ike Amadi} Minor Antagonists *Earl of Barkingburg (PAW Patrol) {J. B. Blanc} Earl of Barkingburg was nothing more but a double agent working for Demhotep, and wants to bring the kingdom towards it’s knees and cripple it for good! *'Sara aka Sour Moth' (PAW Patrol) {Brianna D'Aguanno} long lost twin sister is wanted in many universes as a wanted criminal, even after being apprehended she can still unleash havoc among mortals Madame Mask’s Clones TBA Agents of P.U.R.R.S. TBA Untote Vorherrschaft TBA The Shinigami Super Soldiers These dreadful soldiers were created by Dr. Hy Brid in order to unleash Project Sayonara Shizukesa upon the multiverse! But not if the Domestic League can stop them! *Sluggeon *Mondocycle *Gambluden *Sakurumbler *Teruterupura *Pekoyamato *Gun.DNA *Pixelnami *Symphonstepper *Maiden Bramble *Buzzcut *Anarkiyo *Gokuhivemind *Inventuma *Kurokuma *Junkaiju Enoshima The Weirdpon Masters TBA League of Superior Evil Revenge Seekers TBA Easter Egg Franchises *Milton Bradley Games: In the unlockable episode Pups and the Attack of The Irate Board Games, the Score Creeper uses necromancy to bring board games to life, these games include Shark Attack, Don’t Wake Daddy, Connect Four, and various others. In fact, some of these Board Games serve as bosses in Blasters Mode. *Rover Red Charlie: The trio of canines from Garth Ennis’ six issue comic book series appear as NPCs in the Secret Life of Pets Scenario Pack. Their superhero personas are Coat-O-Paws, Red Rocket and Healix. Also, the Feeders from the comic appear as recurring enemies in the levels of the aforementioned Scenario Pack with three different types: Sob-n-Stabs, Pledge Rushers and Burnin’ Men. Playable Characters (Previous Franchises) This is a list of the returning characters from the first game. There are also characters who make their playable debut in this game as well, they are boldfaced. The Wizard Of Oz *Wicked Witch of the West (Silver LEGO Blowup, Flight, Magic, Illumination, Mind Control, Magic Shield, Melt Ice, Gold Melt) *'Dorothy Gale' *'Oscar Diggs/The Wizard Of Oz' The Simpsons *Homer Simpson (Sonar Smash, Morph) **King Homer (Super Strength Handles, Cracked LEGO Objects, Feats of Strength) **Gummi Homer (Silver LEGO Blowup, Slurp Access) **Helium Homer (Flight) **Volanic Homer (Gold LEGO Melt) **Homer Ball (Gyrosphere) *Krusty the Clown (Hazard Cleanse, Water Spray, Plant Growth, Clown Zone Access) *Bart Simpson (Target, Mini Access, Morph) **Bartman (Boomerang, Grapple, Glide) **Robo-Bart (Gold LEGO Melt, Technology, Hack, Intelligence) **Stretch-Dude (Grapple, Rope Swing, Flight {Plane Form}, Slurp Access, Fuse Box) **Super Fly (Flight, Super Strength Handles, Cracked LEGO Objects) **Bart Simmons: God of Thunder (Vine Cut, Sonar Smash, Ice Melt) *'Marge Simpson' (Sonar Smash {Megaphone}, Drone Ability {Maggie}, Mind Control {Megaphone}, Acrobat, Morph) **Officer Marge (Target, Tracking, Police Access) **Bewitching Marge (Silver LEGO Blowup, Magic, Flight, Mind Control) **Muscle Marge (Super Strength Handles, Cracked LEGO Objects, Feats Of Strength) **Ruth Powers by completing Marge’s exclusive quest: Kicking the Shot Callers (Super Strength Handles, Cracked LEGO Objects, Feats of Strength) *'Lisa Simpson' (Sonar Smash, Spinjitsu Ability {Saxophone Spin}, Mind Control {Hypno-Sax}, Budda Shrines) **Clobber Girl (Super Strength Handles, Cracked LEGO Objects, Feats of Strength) *'Ned Flanders' **Devil Flanders **Werewolf Flanders *'Apu Nahasapeemapetilon' Ninjago *Kai *Cole *Zane *Jay *Sensei Wu *Nya *Lloyd *'Pythor' *'General Cryptor' *'Master Chen' *'Morro' Doctor Who *Twelfth Doctor **First Doctor **Second Doctor **Third Doctor **Fourth Doctor **Fifth Doctor **Sixth Doctor **Seventh Doctor **Eighth Doctor **Ninth Doctor **Tenth Doctor **Eleventh Doctor **War Doctor *Cybermen *'Madame Vastra' *'Jenny Flint' (Sword Switch, Target) *'Strax' (Mini Access) DC Comics *Batman *Wonder Woman *Cyborg *Superman *Aquaman *Green Arrow *Supergirl *'The Flash' *'Green Lantern' *'Swamp Thing' *'Black Canary' *'Doctor Fate' *'Martian Manhunter' *'Zatanna' *'Plastic Man' *'Dr. Manhattan' *'60’s Batman' *'60’s Robin' *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Bane *'Brainac' *'Two-Face' *'Catwoman' *'Bizzaro' *'The Riddler' *'Mr. Freeze' *'Scarecrow' *'General Zod' *'Black Manta' *'Penguin' *'Poison Ivy' *'Deadshot' *'Captain Boomerang' *'Mr. Mxyzptlk' *'Killer Frost' *'Killer Croc' *'Atrocious' *'Larfleeze' Back to the Future *Marty McFly *Doc Brown *'Biff Tannen' Portal *Chell *'Atlas' *'P-Body' Lord of the Rings *Gandalf *Gollum *Legolas *Gimli Ghostbusters (1984) *Peter Venkmen **Raymond "Ray" Stanz **Egon Spengler **Winston Zeddmore *Stay Puft *Slimer *'Gozer' *'Vigo' Midway Arcade *Gamer Kid Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo *'Fred Jones' *'Daphne Blake' *'Velma Dinkley' *'Charlie the Funtime Robot' *'10,000 Volt Ghost' *'Skeleton Man' *'Chickenstien' Jurassic Park/Jurassic World *Owen Grady *ACU Trooper *'Alan Grant' *'Lex Murphy' *'Mr. DNA' *'John Hammond' The LEGO Movie *Wyldstyle *Emmet *Bad Cop *Benny *Unikitty *'Metalbeard' *'Vitruvius' *'Lord Business' Legends of Chima *Laval *Eris *Cragger *'Bladvic' *'Rogon' *'Razar' *'Worriz' *'Gorzan' *'Bezar' *'Fluminox' *'Tormak' *'Lundor' *'Skinnet' *'Furty' *'Scorm' *'Braptor' *'Queen Spinlyn' *'Sir Fangar' *'Vardy' *'Maula' *'Icebite' Ghostbusters (2016) *Dr. Abby Yates **Dr. Erin Gilbert **Dr. Jillian Holtzmann **Patty Tolan Adventure Time *Finn the Human *Jake the Dog *Lumpy Space Princess *Marceline the Vampire Queen *'Ice King' *'Flame Princess' *'Fiona the Human' *'Cake the Cat' Mission: Impossible *Ethan Hunt Harry Potter *Harry Potter *Lord Voldemort *Hermonie Granger *'Ron Weasley' The A-Team *B.A. Baracus **John "Hannibal" Smith **Templeton "Face" Hunt **H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *Newt Scamander **Jacob Kowalski *Tina Goldstein **Queenie Goldstein Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog **'Classic Sonic' **'Metal Sonic' *'Miles Tails Prower' *'Knuckles the Echidna' *'Amy Rose' *'Shadow the Hedgehog' *'Rogue the Bat' *'E-123 Omega' *'Silver the Hedgehog' *'Blaze the Cat' *'Espio the Chameleon' *'Vector the Crocodile' *'Charmy Bee' *'Sticks the Badger' *'Soniqua the Mutant' Gremlins *Gizmo *Stripe *'Brain Gremlin' *'Vegetable Gremlin' *'Greta' *'Mohawk' E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial *E.T. The LEGO Batman Movie *Robin *Batgirl *'Egg-Head' *'Polka-Dot Man' *'Condiment King' *'Zodiac Master' Knight Rider *Michael Knight The Goonies *Sloth **Chunk **Mouth **Mikey **Andy **Data **Brand **Stef LEGO City: Undercover *Chase McCain *'Natalia Kowalski' *'Rex Fury' Powerpuff Girls *Blossom **Brick *Bubbles **Boomer *Buttercup **Butch *'Bliss' *'Mojo Jojo' *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' *'HIM' *'Princess Morbucks' Teen Titans Go! *Beast Boy *Starfire *Raven **Lady Legasus *'Terra' *'Rose Wilson' Beetlejuice *Betelgeuse Episodes With the purchase of certain Team Packs and Fun Packs, you can unlock exclusive episodes that you can view via a special computer near a certain franchises’ gateway. They are shown in the same style of animation as the shows in question. The Loud House #Faux Home Lori (Phone Home) {When Lori breaks her phone, she purchases a new one which has amazing new powers that some sinister suited men want!} #The Loudest Mission: Damsel in a Wedding Dress Leni {Debut of Hiromita} (Damsel in Distress) {The Louds decide to eat at a new sushi restaurant; and need to rescue Lori after she gets kidnapped by a mysterious man} #Pranks for the Memories Luan (Thanks for the Memories) {Luan gets amnesia after a counter prank gone wrong} #Love at First Rock Luna (Love at First Sight) {The Louds must rescue Sam from the clutches of Eddie the Head} #Uh-Oh, Necro! Lucy (Uh-Oh, Chongo!) {Lucy accidentally reads from the Book of the Dead and unleashes a mischievous demon} #Dare to be Admired Lynn (Dare to be Stupid) {Lynn gets a letter from a secret admirer} #Twin Brutality Lola (Police Brutality) {Lola and Lana act as a good cop/bad cop duo} #Frogs of War Lana (Dogs of War) {Doc Hopper kindaps all of the frogs in the multiverse, including Hops! Now the Lola and Lana have to rescue them!} #That’s A Rap! Lisa (That’s A Wrap!) {After Lisa discovers her talent for rapping, she enters a freestyle rap battle tournament so she can get the money to fund her research} #The Puporcist Lily (The Exorcist) {Lily gets possessed by a demon, so the Louds hire a canine exorcist to Get it out of her!} PAW Patrol #Pups and the Confusing Changes Ryder {Debut of Rio and the Hinako Triplets} (Odd occurrences are going on in Adventure Bay; and the PAW Patrol must figure out the cause of them) #Pups and the Barkingburg Betrayal Chase {Debut of Sharlene} (After Chase refuses to go to Barkingburg due to his agoraphobia, the pups head to Barkingburg without him. And when the Air Patroller gets hit with an EMP mid-flight and crashes into the palace; things go from bad to worst) #Pups Save a Sun Goddess Marshall (While training in the forest region of Adventure Bay alongside Everest, Marshall discovers a shocking secret to his family’s past) #Pups Get Alienated Skye {Debut of Cresent} (The pups are abducted by aliens; and must find a way to get back to Earth) #Pups and the Pest Predicament Rocky {Debut of Liz} (A massive number of infestations appear all throughout Adventure Bay; so the pups call in a special exterminator pup from London, England to help deal with them) #Pups and the Dating Debacle Zuma Zuma hooks up with a pup who turns out to be extremely wild & possessive & when Zuma tries to break up with her, she kidnaps him & holds him hostage. So the pups must rescue him from his overly attached love interest) #Pups Save a Unikitty Rubble (When Unikitty crashlands in Adventure Bay, the pups need to help rescue her friends after they get captured by Master Frown and Comrade Black) #Pups and the Robotic Ruffians Robo-Dog {Debut of the Roboto Ruffians} (When the PAW Patrol are framed for crimes they didn’t commit, the pups must clear their names) #Pups and the Cavern of Combat Everest {Debut of Angel} (In the hopes of finding her long lost brother Timber; Everest and the pups explore an uncharted mountain legion deep in Adventure Bay) #Pups Save a Lovesick Pup Tracker {Debut of Azuna Hayate} (Puppycorn falls in love with a sleeper agent working for D.E.M.I.S.E, and the pups need to help break him from his trance) #Pups Save a Pop Star Katie {Debut of Sali} (Cali’s twin sister comes to visit for the Adventure Bay Music-Mania festival, but a rival pop star has other plans) #Pups and the Halloween of Havoc Cali {Debut of Proton} (Things take a much spookier turn on Halloween when ghastly ghouls from different tombs rise from the dead to cause havoc in Adventure Bay; but lucky for the PAW Patrol, a paranormal specialist is in town and will happily help them out) #Pups Set Up A Date Goodway (Humdinger is nervous about asking Goodway out on a date, so the Hinakos help encourage him) #Pups Save the Hinako Triplets Humdinger (When Humdinger and the Hinakos have some campsite trouble, the PAW Patrol must help out before any hazardous wildlife tries to inquire them) #Pups and the Perilous Paper Route Danny X (In order to get money for a very cool stunt vehicle, Danny Sorensen decides to become a paperboy) #Pups Save the Gifted Twins Sorensen (Things take a turn for the worst when Sentinels attack Adventure Bay; and for some odd reason they are after Ace and Danny!) #Pups Save Yumi's Sister Turbot {Debut of Aqua Okuyama} (Farmer Yumi’s sister gets kidnapped by Futari, so the pups must get her back!) #Pups Save the Taste of Adventure Bay Turbot (The pups are called to taste test the Taste of Adventure Bay, but an old enemy has plans to sabotage the festival!) #Pups and the Pirate Curse Part 1 Swashbuckle (Sid Swashbuckle and his pup Arrby sail into town, and request the assistance of the PAW Patrol to help locate and dig up a pirate’s treasure) #Pups and the Pirate Curse Part 2 Arrby (The pups find themselves in the crosshairs between a war of ghost pirates and mer-pups) #Pups Save Doug the Pug the Pug (The pups must help Doug the Pug after he gets lost in the city) #Pups Save Fiona the Feline the Feline (The pups must save Fiona the Feline after an eagle mistakes her for a tasty treat!) #Pups and the Cat-napping of the Felines (The pups must help out Fiona of the Felines when her family gets kidnapped) #Pups and the Rumors Van Gutters (The Adventure Bay Inquisitor starts posting rumors about the PAW Patrol; but they soon start to become real!) #Pups Save a Kawaii Kabuki Porter {Debut of Kiko Hamasaki} (A new family moves into Adventure Bay, and Alex falls in love with their only daughter) #Pups Save a Smooth Ryder Angel (Ryder and the pups stop by Delaney Reef, Ryder’s hometown to meet his parents, his best friend and even his worst enemies...) #Pups Get Stuck In An Inception the Super-Pup (Rubble starts having bad dreams, and the pups need to figure out who or what is causing them! But will they become trapped in the nightmare themselves?!) #Pup Pup Carnaval! Carlos (The pups visit Ryder’s cousin in Brazil for carnaval) #Pups and the Cartoon Crossover the Cruelest Kitten (The pups find themselves trapped within their TV, and must find a way to get out!) #Pups Meet the DARK Patrol Crescent (A mysterious vigilante and his team join forces with the PAW Patrol to stop an overgrowth of vicious Venus flytraps!) {Debut of Night Ryder and the DARK Patrol} #Pups Make a Movie Evelyn {Debut of Evelyn} (The pups help Evelyn in filming her newest film; Return of the Living Dead 6: Necrosis) #Pups and the Mansion Surprise Yumi (The pups help in renovating a mansion for the former Princess of Barkingburg; unknown to them however, an old enemy has plans to assasinate her!) #Pups and the Three Wishes the Genie {Debut of the PAW Patrol's Radical Roadsters} (The pups find a brass jack-in-the-box while cleaning out Farmer Yumi’s barn, and rescue a genie that was trapped for 100 years; allowing the pups an opportunity to use three group wishes) #Pups Go Ringside Walter {Debut of Kelly Walter} (The pups are asked to appear in a special event for WPWE) #Pups Save the Mogwai Liz (When Rubble’s present for Unikitty start to multiply into mischievous Gremlins, the pups need to try and stop Stripe and his cohorts before they cause a Christmas Eve Massacre!) #Pups and the Attack of the Irate Board Games Proton (An old enemy from Unikitty’s past causes mischief in Adventure Bay) #Pup Pup Punch-Out! Rio (The pups help Rio get ready for an all feline boxing tournament) #Pups and Savage Rap Battle Royale Sali (Sali and Marsha enter a rap battle tournament together) #Pups and the Corporation Conspiracy Sharlene (The pups discover a series of underground conveyor belts with bootleg pup packs) #Pups and the Crime Wave Sweetie {Debut of Sara aka Sour Moth} (Sweetie’s evil twin sister escapes from Superjail and unleashes a massive crime wave on Adventure Bay, and the pups must stop it before it’s too late!) swim #Artistic Integrity Warden (The Warden decides to become a painter, but his works of art become living nightmares!) #Zoned Out Jailbot (The creatures of the Outer Zones revolt against Superjail) #Jail of the Living Dead Stingray (When the Doctor brings Cancer back to life, Lord Stingray plans on using his necrotechnology to bring back his fallen comrades) #Temporal Anomaly PeeDee (Chrono Sapien attacks Superjail with monsters of Superjail past and future!) Unikitty! These episodes take place before the PAW Patrol unlockable episodes. #Muscle Pup Puppycorn (Puppycorn decides to enter a body building competition) #Save the Date Hawkodile (Hawkodile asks Dr. Fox on a date) #Hy Brid Hi-Jinx Fox (An old enemy of Dr. Fox’s causes havoc in the Unikingdom) #Going, Going, Goth! Frown (Dr. Hy Brid creates shadow clones of Unikitty and Puppycorn) #A Divine Rager Ohm (When one of Dr. Fox’s experiments goes wrong, it inadvertently causes a rip in time and space that combines the Unikingdom with areas of Hinduian, Japanese, Egyptian and Norse mythology) #The Bunny Hop of Doom! Pop Bastet (Feaster Bunny hops into the Unikingdom... And wishes to feast on the citizens of it!) #Kitsune and Kaboodle Da Ji (Da Ji asks for the assistance of Unikitty and her friends to find and rescue her missing foxes) #We Fusing Few Ratatoskr (Unikitty and her friends unlocking the secrets of fusing, and they’ll need it to combat the most evilist gods in history!) Starter Pack Levels The Starter Pack levels involve Mr. V, Trenchmen, Mongrex and Fangball traversing the dimensions to stop the minions of the mysterious menace known as Scarabformer from tearing them apart! #Return to Emerald City (The Wizard Of Oz) #Saturn Attacks! (The Simpsons) #Relic Repossessment (Ninjago) #The Pandorica Breaks (Doctor Who) #Chan the Going Gets Rough... (DC Comics) #Rowdyruff Revival (Back to the Future) #The Dark Side Of Science (Portal) #Pupilic Vengeance (The Lord Of The Rings) #They Came From The 80s! (Ghostbusters 1984) #Retro Wreckage Part 2 (Midway Arcade) #Night of the Living Exhibits (Scooby-Doo!) #A Motley Crew of Creepy Crawlers (Jurassic World) #A Troubled Past Revealed (The LEGO Movie) #The Drying Of The Falls (Legends Of Chima) #Mo’ Ghosts, Mo’ Problems! (Ghostbusters 2016) #It Came Back From The Nightosphere (Adventure Time) #A Ghoulish Protocol (Mission: Impossible) #Hoarders Of The Phoenix (Harry Potter) #A Trap of Terror and Torture (The A-Team) #Colossal Creature Feature (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) #Casino Zone Royale (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Mutated Mogwai Multiplication (Gremlins) #Gungeons and Dragons (E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial) #Phantom Zone’s Purging Process (The LEGO Batman Movie) #Attack of the Killer Kars (Knight Rider) #Doom and Goon (The Goonies) #A Tale Of Two Rexes (LEGO City: Undercover) {Bosses: Indominus Rex and Rex Fury} in Peril: Frank Honey} #Showdown with Scarabformer (The Powerpuff Girls) #Tri Hard 2 (Teen Titan’s Go!) #Showdown on Saturn’s Surface (Beetlejuice) Story Pack Levels Each Story Pack features six levels, and allow you to play through certain films in LEGO form Yo-kai Watch: The Movie *Megasized Mayhem *Wrath Of The Wicked *Flatpot Plains Fiasco *Big Boss Bonanza *Past your Dedtime *Terror Times Triple Gateway: Nathaniel’s Treehouse The Angry Birds Movie *Cake Delivery Calamity *Anger Mismanagement *Bad Piggie Boat Break-In *Mighty Mountain Accession *A Raving Distraction *Crashing the Castle Gateway: Matilda’s Angermanagement Class Goosebumps *The Abominable Snowman of Madison *Attack of the Lawn Gnomes *You’re Plant Food on Shocker Street! *The Werewolf of the Grocery Store *Horror at the Highschool *Funhouse Finale Gateway: TBA DuckTales *Amazon Antics *Terror in Transylvania *Mischief in the Mines *Himalayan Hi-Jinx *Outer Space Chase *Dracula Duck’s Revenge Gateway: Money Bin Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Let Them Eat Cake! *The Reign of Terror *Big Fat Egyptian Wedding Crashers *Da Vinci Dilemma *Trojan Trouble *The Grunion Hungers Gateway: Mr. Peabody’s Penthouse Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *The Origin Issue *Crime Wave Surfing *Comix Showcase *Terror of the Talking Toilets *Carnival Calamity *The Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants Gateway: Jerome Horwitz Elementary Saban’s Power Rangers *Pranks for Nothing *Mining for Coins *Training Begins *Dockside Dilemma *Attack on Angel Grove *It’s Morphing Time! Gateway: Zordon’s Ship The Emoji Movie Unlike the original film, this pack has your traverse through Alex’s Phone to get rid of a virus that plans on wiping out every single application in the world! *Cube Orientation *Piracy Peril *Candy Crushed *Just Dance or Die *Soundwave Surfing *Anti-Virus Anarchy Gateway: Textopolis Wreck It Ralph TBA Gateway: Game Central Station Big Hero 6 TBA Gateway: Lucky Cat Café Level Packs Level Packs feature a single character alongside a vehicle and gadget. With most of them re-telling of certain episodes or movies while others follow a unique story. There are 32 in total. #Pulp Friction (The Loud House) #New Kid in Town (PAW Patrol) #Deadpool’s Amazing Adventure (Marvel Comics) #Mole Hunt (Archer) #The Crisis (The Amazing World Of Gumball) #Space Level 3000 (Futurama) #Retro Wreckage III (Namco) #Bubbled Trouble (Steven Universe) #A Day in The Life Of Steve (Minecraft) #Snoopy Vs. The Red Baron (Peanuts) #The Binding of Isaac (The Binding of Isaac) #Crash Landing (Crash Bandicoot) #Monster Menagerie Mash (HorrorVerse) #Night at the Museum (Night at the Museum) #The Rescue ([adult swim) #Raiders Of The Lost Ark (Indiana Jones) #To Hell And Back (Rambo) #The Muppet Movie (The Muppets) #A Cowardly Comeback (Courage the Cowardly Dog) #Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Jimmy Neutron) #Froggy Apple Crumble Thumpkin (Chowder) #Monty Python and the Holy Grail (Monty Phyton’s Flying Circus) #Mars Attacks! (BurtonVerse) #Bye, Bye, Bongo! (Talking Tom and Friends) #The Penguins Of Madagascar (Madagascar) #How The Grinch Stole Christmas (Dr. Seuss) #A World Of Pure Imagination (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) #Skippyjon Jones In The Doghouse (Skippyjon Jones) #And Then There Were Ten (Ben 10) #Home Alone (Home Alone) #Kubo and the Two Strings (Kubo and the Two Strings) #Days Gone By (The Walking Dead) Chronicle Packs Chronicle Packs allow access towards exclusive new campaigns that feature vast arrays of levels to go through and are based off of the LEGO games of the past as they allow you to re-live moments from certain games and movies all in the comfort of your home. Skylanders Academy: Spyro’s Adventure When the Core of Light’s parts are scattered throughout the farthest corners of Skylands; Spyro, Stealth Elf and Eruptor must get them back before Kaos and the Doom Raiders can get their hands on them! #Stormy Stronghold #Dark Water Cove #Leviathan Lagoon #Crystal Eye Castle #Stonetown #Falling Forest #Troll Warehouse #Goo Factory #Battlefield #Crawling Catacombs #Creepy Citadel #Molekin Mine #Lava Lakes Railway #Quicksilver Vault #Arkeyan Armory #Lair of Kaos De Blob 1 & 2 TBA Banjo-Kazooie & Conker This pack will allow you to play through both Banjo-Kazooie games and Conker’s Bad Fur Day in LEGO form! Banjo-Kazooie #Mumbo's Mountain #Treasure Trove Cove #Clanker's Cavern #Bubblegloop Swamp #Freezeezy Peak #Gobi's Valley #Mad Monster Mansion #Rusty Bucket Bay #Click Clock Wood #Tussle on the Tower Banjo-Tooie #Mayahem Temple #Glitter Gulch Mine #Witchyworld #Jolly Roger's Lagoon #Terrydactyland #Grunty Industries #Hailfire Peaks #Cloud Cuckooland #Cauldron Keep #Hag 1 Hustle {Boss Battle: Hag 1} Conker's Bad Fur Day #The Day After Yesternight {Boss Battle: The Gargoyle} #The Grassland Samaritan {Boss Battle: K.O. the Cat} #Catfishes, Cogs and Demons; Oh My! {Boss Battle: The Fiendish Furnace} #Barnyard Brawl {Boss Battle: Haybot 3000} #Confrontation on Chocolate Mountain {Boss Battle: The Great Chocolate Lord} #Stone Age Smackdown {Boss Battle: Buga the Knut} #Batula Untold {Boss Battle: The Vampirelator 666} #Terror of the Tediz {Boss Battle: The Experiment and Little Girl} #The High Stakes Heist {Boss Battle: The Berrinator} #Close Conflict of the Third Kind {Boss Battles: The Panther King and Hienrich} Sharknado: The Six Storms This chronicle pack allows you to play through shot for shot moments of all six films. Each level has a unique celebrity cameo from the film series to rescue from certain peril! Sharknado #Beachside Bedlam #Sharks in the Street? #Wexler Rescue #Free the Children! #Attack at the Airport #Blow Up A Storm! The Second One #Sharp Tooth Terrors at 20,000ft! #Rox ‘Em and Sox ‘Em! #Pelham Predicament #Supply Run #Car Hopping #Baling the Rooftops Oh Hell No! #White House Havoc #A Foggy Day in Florida #Warbirds Of A Feather #Universal-Nado #Canaveral Damage #Sharknadoes in Space! The Fourth Awakens #What Happens In Vegas.... #Bouldernado Bedlam #Firenado Fiasco #Kansas Kalamity #Barnyard Brawl #Slowly I Rev Global Swarming #Raiders of the Lost Shark #Oh, The Humanity! #Sydney Situation #Harness Hi-Jacked #The Wrath of Sharkzilla #The Tomb of Dakuwaqa Sharknado 6 TBA Despicable Me 1-3 & Minions TBA Scott Pilgrim vs. The World TBA Saints Row: The Complete Tentralogy This Chronicle Pack will allow you to play through some of the best missions from the main four Saints Row games. Saints Row TBA Saints Row 2 TBA Saints Row the 3rd TBA Saints Row IV TBA Shrek: The Complete Tentralogy TBA Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2 TBA Toy Story: The Complete Trilogy TBA Chronicles Of Narnia: Years 1-3 TBA Kung Fu Panda: The Complete Trilogy This pack allows you to play through all three films in LEGO form Kung Fu Panda #The Noodle Dream #Tournament of the Dragon Warrior #Training Begins #Prison Breakout #Advanced Training #Wrath of Tai Lung Kung Fu Panda 2 TBA Kung Fu Panda 3 TBA Scenario Campaign Packs The Scenario Campaign Packs feature exclusive story modes that involve characters of certain franchises traversing different dimensions in order to stop a villainous force of darkness. Each pack features 30 levels, each one represents the franchises of those years and has their own unique minikits to collect and characters to rescue from peril Of Geishas and Sinners Madame Mask requests the assistance of the Hinako Triplets in defeating her twenty evil clones made by Lord Morphedron; who has been brainwashed by dark magic. *City in the Clouds in Peril: The Lutece Twins {Boss Battles: Handyman and Atmosfear} *Aquatic Anarchy in Peril: Mr. Krabs {Boss Battles: Chaos and Aquabella} *Terror in the Temple in Peril: Duckworth {Boss Battles: Goldy Bones, Goldenyan 24K and Terragea} *Loud House of Horrors in Peril: Ronnie Anne {Boss Battles: Poison Ivy, Audrey III, Extreme Noko and Botaneith} *Welcome to the Jungle in Peril: Queen Mandy {Boss Battles: Evilized Gamer Kid and Technoguise} *The Dead Walk The Earth in Peril: Marigold {Boss Battles: Gargantuar, Zombaros and Cadaviola} *Tanks for Nothing in Peril: Woodhouse {Bosses: Hank & Hawk and Pyrodianna} *The Fun Will Never End in Peril: Tobias {Bosses: Grady, Frank & Howdy, Mesmerelda and Mystyfy} *Reflective Recoil in Peril: Mr. Universe {Boss: Illuminefarious} *A Grimm Beacon Of Hope in Peril: Night Guard {Boss Battles: Grimm Dragon, Twisted Wolf, Supreme Springtrap & Kageisha} *Attack of the Mutant Inkies in Peril: Inky Scientist {Boss Battles: Mutant Inky, Slimamander and Splaterrorist} *Life’s A Glitch in Peril: Mappy {Boss Battles: Foul Beast, Galaga Mothership, Photoshop Flowey & Plazmask} *Robot Rebel Ranch II in Peril: Johnny 2x4 {Bosses: Destructor, Queen Chrysalis and Trioxena} *Winter Storm 2Fort in Peril: Miss Pauling {Boss Battles: Extreme Blizzaria, Azuna Hayate and Cryomaniac} *Springdale Symphony in Peril: Hungramps {Boss Battles: Kaminarasu Goro, Nightmarionette and Orchestalk} *Escape from New New York in Peril: Dr. Zoidberg {Boss Battles: Robonyan 3000, AT-AT and Chronatalia} *A Galaxy Far, Far Away in Peril: Princess Leia {Bosses: Grandfather 555, Jasper, Yellow Diamond & Gloomsday} *Horrorland Havoc in Peril: Champ {Boss Battles: Summerween Trickster, MONOCULUS and Fabella} *Scuffle at Snowdin in Peril: Mad Dummy {Boss Battles: Jack the Scallywag, The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena, Telenovillian} *Terror At The Triskelion in Peril: Stan Lee {Boss Battles: Dr. Maddiman, Hans Full, Carnage & Dominatox} *The Prideful Prince Of Demons in Peril: Pacifica Northwest {Boss Battle: Prince Donparo} *The Sexy Succubus Of Lust in Peril: Flash Sentry {Boss Battle: Lustubus} *24K Kalamity in Peril: Hugo {Boss Battles: Pixiu & Avareed} *All-U-Can-Eat Buffet at Mad Monster Mansion! in Peril: Bottles {Boss Battles: Napper and Gobblemup} *Snakes In A School in Peril: Jackie Lynn Thomas {Boss Battle: Envinoko} *The Pesky Poindexter Of Sloth in Peril: Judge Peckinpah {Boss Battle: Binge Slotcher} *The Wicked Spicy Dragon Of Wrath in Peril: Pops {Boss Battle: Psychowig} *The Sin of Corruption in Peril: Mr. Poopybutthole {Boss Battle: The Dent Maker} *The Sin of Distortion in Peril: Peter Port {Boss Battle: Chrono Sapien} *Lord Morphedron’s Last Stand in Peril: Jim LeGasse {Final Boss: Lord Morphedron} The Revenge Of P.U.R.R.S. Ruff Ruffman is back! And so is the Pussycat Underground Really Rotten Society! Now Ruff, Blossom and Chet must traverse through dimensions and defeat some of their old enemies and break Ruff’s family members out of their brainwashed trances! *A Blocky Start in Peril: Grandpa Jenkins *Predicament at Point Royale in Peril: ???? *Fiends of Future Past in Peril: Craig {Bosses: Future Jared, Future Alice, Jailbot X and Future Warden} *Conflict at Choco-Castle in Peril: Omotchama *Killer Klowns from Hammond Castle in Peril: Rosario Corso *Wrath of the Red Baron in Peril: Nerville *Terror at Thriller Bark! in Peril: Coby *The Temple Of Doomful Talons in Peril: Short Round *Fiendish Fishmen Fiasco in Peril: Mercy *A Scruffy Ruffman in London in Peril: Nurse Alex Price *Horrors of the Haunted Sea in Peril: Misako *Return of the Living Gelatin in Peril: Jon Arbuckle *One Small Step For Cheese in Peril: ???? *Trouble in Paradise Mall in Peril: ???? *Despicable Dungeon Crawling in Peril: ???? *Werewolves Of Walkerville in Peril: ???? *Frightful Fashion in Peril: Blythe Baxter *Nightmare at the Museum in Peril: Sacagawea *We’re Being Invaded Charlie Brown! in Peril: Rerun van Pelt *Big Trouble in Little Tokyo in Peril: Emperor Fred *Superjailhouse Rock in Peril: Jean and Paul *Deadites in the 2nd Dimension in Peril: Dr. Doofensmirtz *Time Twist and Shout in Peril: Crunch Bandicoot *Make My Mother Grow! in Peril: Alpha 5 *Whipped Cream McGee’s Mechanical Upgrade in Peril: Dr. Light *Nerds of the Dead in Peril: Edith *Trouble in Textopolis in Peril: Heart Eyed Cat Emoji *Peril in the Pyramids in Peril: Mr. Hobson *The Megastorm Brews in Peril: Nova *Journey to the Center Of The Internet in Peril: Foul Bachelor Frog South Park: Revenge Of The Nazi Zombies The boys and Neuki traverse through dimensions to stomp out a Nazi Zombie virus that is reeking massive havoc. *Incident in Imaginationland (South Park) *Kalamity In Kamiki Village (Okami) *Shrink or Swim (Tom and Jerry) *Dilemma in the Upside Down (Stranger Things) *The Monsters Are Due On Maplecrest (Skullgirls) *Dimwits and Dragons (The Three Stooges) *Mechanical Malfunction (Short Circuit) *Wrath of the Rat Creatures (Bone) *Angry Mob Mentality (Monster High) *Peril in Petropolis (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *If It Ain’t Broke Don’t Mix It (Mixels) *Trent Outta Hell (Saints Row) *Dial NZ For Nazi Zombies (Treehouse Of Horror) *Cutlery Calamity (Chowder) *Golem Big or Golem Home (Jimmy Neutron) *Spiders in the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Back to the Drawing Board (Scribblenauts) *Ghouls of Greasepit (Buddy Thunderstruck) *Out of Law and Order (Wreck-It Ralph) *Violence in the Village (Rambo) *Microbot Madness (Big Hero 6) *Backstage Brawl (The Muppets) *Terror in Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts) *Trouble in Toronto (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) *S.T.A.G. Union (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) *NZTV (UHF) *Pebbles of Careless Whispers (Psychonauts) *Radio Riot (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Casino Clash (Cuphead) *Nightmare in the Glade Of Dreams (Rayman) The Secret Life of Pets: Domestic League Join Max, Duke, Chloe, Gidget, Mel, Buddy and Snowball as they become superheroes to stop the dreadful Dr. Hy Brid and her army of super soldiers known as the Shinigami from unleashing a cataclysmic chain of events that could bring apart the extinction of the human race! *Feed a Feeder, Starve a Swarm (Enemies: Stabby Sobbers, Pledge Rushers and Burning Men) in Peril: Ozone {Boss: Sluggeon} *A Massive Loopahole {Boss Battles: Stickybeard, Six-Gum Gang and Mondocycle} *Operation: N.E.M.E.S.I.S. {Boss Battles: Nemesis T Type and Gambluden} *Go North Young Pets! {Boss Battles: Krampus, Dr. Blowhole and Sakurumbler} in Peril: Glenn Quagmire *Plan 9 from Outer Spice {Boss Battles: Pyron and Teruterupura} *Sno’ Money, Sno’ Problems {Boss Battle: Pekoyamato} in Peril: Steve Dallas *Bugs-B-Gone! {Boss Battle: Mikanurse} *Outta The Molehill {Boss Battle: Zizrar the Mole King} *Dial 'Z' for Zoombies {Boss Battle: Gun.DNA} in Peril: Marlene *Maskless Norseman {Boss Battle: Pixelnami} *Don’t Get Vlad, Get Even! {Boss Battle: Symphonstepper} in Peril: Gaz *Playtime’s Over {Boss Battle: Maiden Bramble} *Ungrateful Dead {Boss Battle: Buzzcut} in Peril: Trash *Crossfire of the Third Kind {Boss Battle: Anarkiyo} *To Whoville It May Concern {Boss Battle: Ravager} *Terror Dome Turmoil {Boss Battle: Dr. Sweet-N-Sour} *Taunting Frenchman, Holy Grail {Boss Battle: Gokuhivemind} *Duloc, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels {Boss Battle: Oogie Boogie} *Nighttime Of The Living Dead {Boss Battles: Romeo, Luna Girl, Night Ninja, Armadillain and Foggyawn} *Marketplace Massacre {Boss Battles: Juri Han, F.A.N.G, and M. Bison} *Corporate Warfare {Boss Battles: The CEO} *Trial by Error {Boss Battle: The Nastiest Judge} *Bright Lights; Pretty Kitties {Boss Battle: Hermann} *Baptism Brawl {Boss Battle: Poppy Adams} *Ink Positive {Boss Battle: Sammy Laurence and Kurokuma} *Klaw and Order {Boss Battles: Talon and Dr. Klaw} *Stop All The Reanimating {Boss Battle: Trioxin Fumigator DX 2.0} *Food Storm Boyardee {Boss Battle: FLDSMDFR} *Time Scans All Wounds {Boss Battles: Rogi & Dr. Hyacinth Brid} *Kaiju-Sized Conclusion {Final Boss: Junkaiju Enoshima} OK K.O!: Let’s Get Weird! Join K.O, Radicles and Enid on a quest to stop the absurd villainess known as Twilia Del Zona from causing weirdness on a global scale! *Let’s Not Fear the Reaper {Boss Battle: Rita Reaper} *Magisword in the Stone (Mighty Magiswords) *Getting the Point Across (Total Drama) *A Quivering Flood (Halo) *Symphony of the York (Home Alone) *Shape Up, Whip Out (Ben 10) *Legend of the Axe-lotl (Kubo and the Two Strings) *Hammered in Space (Dead Space) *Fus Boom DAH!!! {Boss Battle: Boombadeer} *Lack of Isight {Boss Battle: Isight} *Planet Gloom {Boss Battle: Gloomerang} *Attack on Knighton {Boss Battles: Darrell, Shannon, Raymond And Nancinomicon} *Quariftine (League of Legends) *A Monster Of A Mess (Hotel Transylvania) *Tournament of Heroes (Dragon Ball) *Sanrio Theft Auto (Hello Kitty) *Going Ghost (Danny Phantom) *Great Ape-Scape {Boss Battle: Chad Panzie} *A Wrong Turn... {Boss Battle: Fowl Plague} *Planetary Misguidance {Boss: King Gulactic} *D.N.Atrocity {Boss Battle: Zulu K.E.R.} *By The Flames of Grayskull... (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) {Boss Battles: Skeletor, and Pyromiranda} *Dragons on the Storm {Boss Battle: Heidicane} *Hawaiian Tsunami {Boss Battle: Suenami} *Quake Me Up {Boss Battle: Rakenroll} *The Roar Heard Round The World {Boss Battle: Thundurance} *A Majestic Snowstorm {Boss Battle: Ice Breaker} *War of the Elements {Boss Battle: Ultramancer} *Fork in the Crossroads {Boss Battle: I.C.All} *Down the Rabbit Hole {Final Boss: Twilia de Zona} Terror of the Televised Tyrant Tyron Lannister, Bayonetta, Timmy Turner and his fairies must traverse through dimensions to stop the villainous Reality Controller from cancelling the very fabric of law and order! But some old enemies might try and stop them from doing so! *Dimmsdale Dilemma (The Fairly OddParents) *The Walking Whites (The Walking Dead) *Bitterroots In Your Favor (The Hunger Games) *Moon River of the Anti-Fairies (Bayonetta) *Tales From The Krypt (Mortal Kombat) *Vlad All Over (Castlevania) *Hard Coptastrophe (The Matrix) *A HairRazing Heist (The Pink Panther) *Steampunk’d (Sakura Wars) *Imagined In Black (Men in Black) *Science Infamy Theatre 1914 (The X-Files) *Tremors of Tremorton (My Life As A Teenage Robot) *The Valley of Glee (Kung Fu Panda) *Tooth-Thirty to LazyTown (LazyTown) *A Turning Leaf Never Stays Hidden (Naruto) *Greedy Demons (Ghosts n’ Goblins) *Village of Shallow Graves (Killer Instinct) *Sawyer on Planet Bomber (Bomberman) *Silent Hill, Deadly Hill (Silent Hill) *Crowley Fairy Tails (Fairy Tail) *The Pumpkin Eclipse (Sailor Moon) *The Calamitous, Gorgeous and The Goo-Bots (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Eliminator Salvation (Bionicle) *Return of the Jack (Samurai Jack) *A Governor’s Quarter of No Order (Shovel Knight) *The Vengeful Spartan Returns (Percy Jackson & The Olympians) *The Decaying Facts of Death (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) *Scuttle or Binge; Make Your Choice (Shantae) *A Demonic Pre-Finale (Supernatural) *Loss of Control (Game of Thrones) The EPIClogue The 8th and final chapter of the game can only be unlocked by completing all other Scenario packs. It involves UMVK unleashing a cataclysmic apocalypse that could wipe out all of the dimensions! So it’s up to Vortech and various other heroes to stop him before it’s the end of the dimensions as we know it! *A Demonic Reveal *To Superhell and Back *The Dog of War *A Udder Catastrophe *A Bird’s Eye View of Terror *A Hell of a Conflict *A Grizzly Ghoul of Many Tombs *The ULTIMATE Dimension! Bestiary The list of various enemies in the game that will try and stop you from defeating the forces of evil! *Winkie Guard (One Winkie Guard is busy twirling his axe like a baton while the second one spots the heroes. The two then get into character but not before the first one’s staff hits him in the head, causing him to become dazed with the other one smacks his head in annoyance) to Emerald City {The Wizard of Oz} *Flying Monkey (A pair of winged monkeys fight over a banana before one of them spots the hero, distracting him as the other one eats the banana. The first winged monkey looks at him in annoyance while the second one whistles innocently) to Emerald City {The Wizard of Oz} *Wheeler (A Wheeler rolls towards the camera but wipes out as it makes its turn, causing him to crash into a tree. He then starts to see stars before regaining his balance and focus and laughs wickedly) to Emerald City {The Wizard of Oz} *Chocolate Rabbits Of Chocolate Bonus Area {The Simpsons} *Possessed Power Plant Workers {The Simpsons} *Wasp Cameras {The Simpsons} *Anacondrai Cultists *Nindroids *Skullkins *Autons *Clockwork Droids *Cybermen *Cybermats *Daleks *Judoons *Snowmen *Sontarans *The Silence *Weeping Angels *Zygons *Betas {DC Comics} *Joker Henchmen *Penguin Henchmen *Riddler Henchmen *Two-Face Henchmen *Libyans {Back to the Future} *Sentry Turrets *Orcs {Lord of the Rings} *Terror Dogs {Ghostbusters} *Gauntlet Ghouls {Midway Arcade} *Sorcerers {Midway Arcade} *Demons {Midway Arcade} *Mukors {Midway Arcade} *Manti Landers {Midway Arcade} *Joust Buzzards {Midway Arcade} *Hive Lobbear {Midway Arcade} *Anubis Guards *Giant Scarabs *Mummy Warriors *Velociraptors *T-Rexes *Pterodactyls *Micromanagers *Robo SWAT *Bat Warriors *Crocodile Warriors *Ice Bear Warriors *Mammoth Warriors *Raven Warriors *Saber-Tooth Warriors *Scorpion Warriors *Spider Warriors *Vulture Warriors *Wolf Warriors *Possessed Mannequins *Candy Zombies *Dementors *Bat Brain *Buttobot *Buzz Bomber *Buzzer *Coconuts *Crabmeat *Moto Bug *Egg Pawn *Egg Knight *Egg Hammer *Flapper *Cannon Flapper *SMG Flapper *Bombardment Flapper *Electro Flapper *Pokey Flapper *Searchlight Flapper *Metallic Flapper *Spider Gremlins *Bat Gremlins *Gremlin Gunner *Skeleton Pirate *Clown Robbers *Chan Gang Members *Rex Fury Minions *Ice Wolves *Party Lobsters *Rock Monsters *Baby Sandworm *Barrage Automaton {BioShock} *Beasts {BioShock} *Brute Splicer *Boy of Silence *Fireman *Gun Automaton *Leadhead Splicer *Houdini Splicer *Mosquito Automaton *Nitro Splicer *Rocket Automaton *Siren *Spider Splicer *Thuggish Splicer {BioShock} *Arachnimorphs *Eyebats *Wax Figures *Fiendish Fly Trap *Spawnin’ Pods *Changlings * Parasprites *Shadowbolts *Timberwolves *Flightless Frogmen *Ghost Knights *Seagulls *Spider King Henchmen *Rabid Squirrels *Robo-Cowboys *Robo-Branders *Robo-Solider *Robo-Heavy *Robo-Scout *Robo-Medic *Robo-Sniper *Robo-Spy *Robo-Demoman *Robo-Pyro *Robo-Engineer *Yeti *Chompy *Chompy Pod *Drow Spearmen *Drow Golitath *Air Spell Punk *Blastaneer *Water Spell Punk *Squidface Brute *Squiddler *Hob 'N' Yaro *Timidclops *Cruncher *Cruncher Pod *Cyclops Chucker *Cyclops Mammoth *Rock Walker *Earth Spell Punk *Troll Greasemonkey *Blaster Troll *Corn Hornet *Corn Hornet Hive *Life Spell Punk *Tech Spell Punk *Trollverine *Troll Grenadier *Blaster Troll *Spiderling *Moon Widow *Fat Belly Spider *Gargantula *Spider Spitter *Bone 'n' Arrow *Shadow Knight *Undead Spell Punk *Lava King *Flame Imp *Greebles *Fire Spell Punk *Arkeyan Blaster *Gnasher *Magic Spell Punk *Arkeyan Defender *Arkeyan Ultron *Peckpocket *Gimmie *Flicker *Schemer *Loiter *Zombi *Fossilombies *Rattlesnake Riffraffs *Schnozquitoes *Yukigumos *B1 Battle Droid *B2 Super Battle Droid *Droideka *Gamorrean *Geonosian *Stormtrooper *Bad Piggies *Ballboys *Beartrap *Blacktrap *Bouncepot *Boxbytes *Chillaxes *Chop 'N Rollers *Crabapples *Dogfights *Flans *Gearrats *Graveweeds *Mechrabs *Meringues *Metalmen *Prototypes *Quarries *Redbears *Rots *Tangles *Tombstack *Totemole *White Rabbits *A.I.M. Agents *Hydra Agents *Symbiotes *Alligators *Pangu Pirates *Yakuza Gang Members Time Travel Bonus Areas These areas can only be used by characters who can travel back in time. They can also be accessed by using either the TARDIS, Delorian or Time Traveling Train. Starter Pack Levels #Land of Chocolate {Saturn Attacks!} Simpsons #Big Brother House {The Pandorica Breaks} Set #Biffhorrific 1985 {Rowdyruff Revenge} to the Future #Cosgrove Mansion {Pupilic Vengeance} Alive aka Brain Dead #Murder House {Retro Wreckage Part 2} Horror Story #Briarcliff Manor {A Motley Crew Of Creepy Crawlers} Horror Story #Animal Junction {The Drying Of The Falls} Zoboomafoo #Miss Robichaux’s Academy {It Came Back From The Nightosphere} Horror Story #Knapford Station {Hoarders Of The Phoenix} the Tank Engine #Fräulein Elsa’s Cabinet of Curiosities {Colossal Creature Feature} Horror Story #Hotel Cortez {Mutated Mogwai Multiplication} Horror Story #Roanoke House {The Phantom Zone’s Purging Process} Horror Story #Amity Island {Doom and Goon} Jaws #Mayfair-Richards Resident {Showdown with Scarabformer} Horror Story Level Packs #Pop’s Chock’lit Shop {New Kid in Town} Riverdale #Bob’s Burgers {Mole Hunt} Burgers #Gonzalez Residence {Space Level 3000} Bordertown #Toadblatt’s Summer School Of Sorcery {Bubbled Trouble} Grim Adventures of Grim and Mandy #???? {Snoopy Vs. The Red Baron} Age #???? {Crash Landing} #???? {Night at the Museum} #???? {Raiders Of The Lost Ark} #Sinclair Residence {The Muppet Movie} Dinosaurs #???? {Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius} #???? {Monty Python and the Holy Grail} #???? {The Penguins of Madagascar} #Frankenstein’s Castle {A World of Pure Imagination} Frankenstein #???? {And Then There Were Ten} #???? {Kubo and the Two Strings} #Camp Northern Light {Days Gone By} Nation Of Sinners and Geishas #Construction Yard of Bobsville {Welcome to the Jungle} the Builder #Wonder Wharf {Tanks for Nothing} Burgers #???? {The Fun Will Never End} Hug Me I’m Scared #???? {Springdale Symphony} Layton #???? {Terror at the Triskelion} Quarantine #???? {The Sin of Distortion} Metalocalypse The Revenge of P.U.R.R.S. #Hella Burger {Killer Klowns from Hammond Castle} Drive-Thru #Omaha Beach {The Temple of Doomful Talons} Private Ryan #The Salt Factory {Despicable Dungeon Crawling} Meat Boy #The Venture Compound {Superjailhouse Rock} Venture Bros #Seattle Valley General Hospital {Nerds of the Dead} Helsing #Black Lake, Maine {The Megastorm Brews} Placid Revenge of the Nazi Zombies #Litchfield Penitentiary {Dilemma in the Upside Down} is the New Black #???? {Trent Outta Hell} Faction #???? {Ghouls of Greasepit} GLOW #Fraggle Rock {Backstage Brawl} Rock #???? {Terror in Traverse Town} Fantasy #???? {NZTV} Murphy’s Law Domestic League #???? {Go North Young Pets!} #The Neighborhood of Make-Believe {Maskless Norseman} Roger’s Neighborhood #???? {Ungrateful Dead} #???? {Duloc, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels} #???? {Bright Lights, Pretty Kitties} #Shopwell’s {Food Storm Boyardee} Party Let’s Get Weird! #???? {A Quivering Flood} #???? {Legend of the Axe-lotl} #???? {Doom and Gloom} #???? {Tournament of Heroes} #???? {Planetary Misguidance} #???? {Hawaiian Tsunami} Terror of the Televised Tyrant #???? {Moon River of the Anti-Fairies} Wonderful 101 #???? {The Valley of Glee} Boss Baby #???? {Village of Shallow Graves} Piñata #???? {The Pumpkin Eclipse} on Titan #???? {A Governor’s Quarter of No Order} Neighbor #???? {Decaying Facts of Death} Book of Life Blasters Mode Blasters Mode is based on the Yo-kai Watch Blasters minigame from Yo-kai Watch 2. The bosses in question are either mutants created by the dreadedful Dr. Hyacinth Brid aka Dr. Hy Brid, bosses from previous LEGO games, board games that have come to life or bosses from various franchises. Up to four players can team up to defeat the big bosses and get awesome rewards in the process! Boldfaced are original bosses. There are 630 bosses in total #'Monkeidactyl' {Wickedly Winged Monkey; Defeat Monkeidactyl!} Dimensional Defender Status in Return to Emerald City #Eyeclone {The Literal Eye of the Storm; Defeat Eyeclone!} (Yo-kai Watch) all of the Minikits in Return to Emerald City #'Decahedros' {Ten Armed Oni; Defeat Decahedros!} all quests in the Wizard of Oz Adventure World #King Homer {TOH III's Second Act; Defeat King Homer!} Dimensional Defender Status in Saturn Attacks! #'Horropodge' {Mess of Nightmarish Objects; Defeat Horropodge!} all Minikits in Saturn Attacks! #Lard Lad {50ft Eyesore; Defeat Lard Lad!} all quests in The Simpsons Adventure World #Kabuking {One Kooky Kabuki; Defeat Kabuking!} (Yo-kai Watch) #SV Snaggerjag {Guardian of Catfish Pond: Defeat SV Snaggerjag!} (Yo-kai Watch) #The Great Devourer {Sinister Snake with Fetish for Fangblades; Defeat The Great Devourer!} #Cyberking {King of the Cybermen; Defeat Cyberking!} #Dalek Emperor {Ultimate Rice Pudding Consumer; Defeat Dalek Emperor} #Cheshire Cat {Feline with Frightening Fangs; Defeat Cheshire Cat!} (DC Comics) #Joker-Bot {Chemically Powered Contraption; Defeat Joker-Bot!} #Beppi the Clown {Crazed Carnival Clown; Defeat Beppi the Clown!} (Cuphead) #'The Snickerer' {The Whispering Punchline; Defeat The Snickerer!} #Dame Dedtime/Dame Damona {Queen of the Wicked; Defeat Dame Dedtime!} (Yo-kai Watch) #The Phantom Express {A Real Ghost Train and Then Some; Defeat The Phantom Express!} (Cuphead) #'Robomutterer' {Furious Felon from the Future; Defeat Robomutterer!} #'VLaDOS' {Vulturesque Lifeform and Deadly Obsolescence Slaughterer; Defeat VLaDOS!} #Giant Praying Mantis {The Shocker of Shock Street; Defeat the Giant Praying Mantis!} (Goosebumps) #Dr. Maddiman {Cyclopic Surgeon; Defeat Dr. Maddiman!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Balrog {Magmatic Minion of Morgoth; Defeat Balrog!} (Lord of the Rings) #Wiggops {One Eyed Doughnut Muncher; Defeat Wiggops!} (Treehouse Of Horror) #Wobblewok {Sleepy Guardian of the Infinite Inferno; Defeat Wobblewok!} (Yo-kai Watch) #'Terroberus' {Three Headed Terror Dog; Defeat Terroberus!} #Blinkers {Possessed Parade Balloon; Defeat Blinkers!} #Whismellowman {Gigantically Gooey Ghoul; Defeat Whismellowman!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Klownzilla {Ringleader Of The Killer Klowns; Defeat Klownzilla!} (HorrorVerse) #Dr. Kahl’s Robot {Jewel Nabbing Juggernaut; Defeat Dr. Kahl’s Robot!} (Cuphead) #Shadowside Azure Dragon {A Dragon’s Dark Side; Defeat Shadowside Azure Dragon!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Phantasmrai {Clinking Clattering Collection of Caliginous Junk; Defeat Phantasmrai!} (Yo-kai Watch) #10,000 Volt Ghost {Watt a Shocking Specter; Defeat 10,000 Volt Ghost!} #Krustine & Big Daddy Homer-Fink {Hellish Hot Rod Hooligan; Defeat Krustine & Big Daddy Homer-Fink!} (Treehouse Of Horror) all Minikits in Night Of The Living Exhibits #Indominus Rex (The Untamable Hybrid; Defeat Indominus Rex!) #'Roughasaurus Rex' {Sauropod Gone Bad; Defeat Roughasaurus Rex!} #'Chompodile' {Crocodile with a Kanker Sore; Defeat Chompodile!} #'Will Ferriswheel' {Funfair Attraction with Many Faces; Defeat Will Ferriswheel} #'Reliclysm' {Repulsive Relic Mutation; Defeat Reliclysm!} #The Tri {Fiendish Fusion; Defeat The Tri!} (LEGO Dimensions) #Sproink {Hotspring Hogger; Defeat Sproink!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Golem Of Prague {Scroll Swallower; Defeat the Golem Of Prague!} (Treehouse of Horror) #Q’uq’umatz {Mayan God of Wind and Rain; Defeat Q’uq’umatz!} (Treehouse of Horror) #Mr. Patch {Strange and Wobbly Inflatable Thing; Defeat Mr. Patch!} (Banjo-Kazooie) #Sparky {A Shocking Specter; Defeat Sparky!} #Mayhem {Heavy Metal Poltergeist; Defeat Mayhem!} #The Lich {Necromancy Nuisance; Defeat The Lich!} #Darren the Ancient Sleeper {Maja’s Main Monster; Defeat Darren the Ancient Sleeper!} #Hunson Abadeer {Ruler Of The Nightosphere; Defeat Hunson Abadeer!} #The Spider King {Bad Name to Big Bugs; Defeat The Spider King!} (PAW Patrol) #'Tractoto Beam' {Extraterrestrialy Enhanced Canine; Defeat Tractoto Beam!} #Killer Rabbit {Cannibal of Caerbannog; Defeat the Killer Rabbit!} (Monty Python’s Flying Circus) #Aragog {Patriarch Of The Acromantula Colony; Defeat Aragog!} #Bathroom Troll {Professor Quirrell’s Manipulated Monster; Defeat the Bathroom Troll!} #Cabrakan {Destroyer of Mountains; Defeat Cabrakan!} (SMITE) #Junkernaut {Scum of the Scrapyard; Defeat Junkernaut!} (Yo-kai Watch) #'Combaticus Ultra' {Supersized Marble Monstrously; Defeat Comabaticus Ultra!} #'Margherambo' {Heat Packin’ Pizza; Defeat Margherambo!} #Kaijunbo {Nuclear Monster; Defeat Kaijunbo!} (SMITE) #Obscurus {Possessor of Credence Barebone; Defeat the Obscurus!} #'Reaphoenix' {Demon from the Depths Of Hell; Defeat Reaphoenix!} #Death Egg Robot {Defender of the Death Egg; Defeat Death Egg Robot!} #Metal Madness {Metal Sonic's Terrifying True Form; Defeat Metal Madness!} #Cock-A-Doodle-Doom {Forbush Man’s Concept Boss; Defeat Cock-A-Doodle-Doom!} (Marvel Comics) #Chirpster {Aviated All Nighter Adversary; Defeat Chirpster!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Tahn-Enn-Bahm {Christmas Tree From Another World; Defeat Tahn-Enn-Bahm!} (Treehouse of Horror) #Goku Fubuki-hime {Extreme Blizzard Princess; Defeat Goku Fubuki-hime!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Headless Horseman {The Sinful Specter Of Sleepy Hallow; Defeat the Headless Horseman!}(HorrorVerse) #Peanut Patrol {Nutty Peanut Poacher; Defeat Peanut Patrol!} (Milton Bradley) #Grand Pumpkin {Vile Vegetable; Defeat the Grand Pumpkin!} (Treehouse of Horror) #King Kong {The 8th Wonder of the World; Defeat King Kong!} (MonsterVerse) #Clayface {A Crummy Looking Criminal; Defeat Clayface!} #The Kraken {Servant Of Hades; Defeat The Kraken!} (Clash Of The Titans) #Black Knight Ghost {A Knasty Knight; Defeat The Black Night Ghost!} (Scooby-Doo!) #Tankenstein {Hostile Humvee; Defeat Tankenstein!} (Saban’s Power Rangers) #Truckasaurus {Tyrannical Car Chomper; Defeat Truckasaurus!} (The Simpsons) #Cala Maria {Annie the Mermaid and Mermaidyn’s Bombshell Bestie; Defeat Cala Maria!} (Cuphead) #Cap’n Crash {Pirate Captain of Terrible Twists; Defeat Cap’n Crash!} (Yo-kai Watch) #'Mamamari'{Terrifying Toy with Tons of Tentacles; Defeat Mamamari!} #Hornfel {Menacing Minecart Riding Mischief Maker; Defeat Hornfel!} (The Binding of Isaac) #Eruptorr {King of the Lava Monsters; Defeat Eruptorr!} (Power Miners) #'Skelesaurus Rex' {Furious Fossil; Defeat Skelesaurus Rex!} #Tarantutor {Pedophilic Pest; Defeat Tarantutor!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Dark Lisa {Dark Side Of a Smart Sister; Defeat Dark Lisa!} (Treehouse Of Horror) #'Fistichemical WYZ' {Rebellious Rebuild; Defeat Fistichemical WYZ} #Couchamari {Creature Of Episode 61; Defeat Couchamari!} (The Simpsons) #Duwheel {Double Sided Demon; Defeat Duwheel!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Rumor Honeybottoms {Chairwoman Of The Honeycomb Herald; Defeat Rumor Honeybottoms!} (Cuphead) #'Saturnoct' {Sandworm Scarfed Shinobi; Defeat Saturnoct!} #Mr. Bucket {Lover of Balls; Defeat Mr. Bucket!} (Milton Bradley) #'Melvulture' {Looney Gooney Gulper; Defeat Melvulture!} #Biolizard {Ultimate Life Form Prototype; Defeat Biolizard!} (Sonic the Hedgehog) Dimensional Defender Status in City in the Clouds #Bakasura {The Original Great Devourer; Defeat Bakasura!} (SMITE) all Minikits in City in the Clouds #McKraken {Former Don Of The Yo-kai World; Defeat McKraken!} (Yo-kai Watch) all quests in the BioShock Adventure World #Free-Z-Beast {Creature from the Cooler; Defeat Free-Z-Beast!} Dimensional Defender Status in The Prideful Prince of Demons #Summerween Trickster {Sugary Sweet Loving Sinner; Defeat the Summerween Trickster!} all Minikits in The Prideful Prince of Demons #Goopy Le Grande {Ruseful Ooze; Defeat Goopy Le Grande!} (Cuphead) all Quests in the Gravity Falls Adventure World #Fenton the Feel-Better Fox {Terrifying 20ft Toy for Toddlers; Defeat Fenton the Feel-Better Fox!} (The Loud House) Dimensional Defender Status in Loud House of Horrors #'Nightmare Phone' {A Phreaky Phone Homer; Defeat Nightmare Phone!} all Minikits in Loud House of Horrors #Dizzy Dryer {One Wacky Washing Machine; Defeat Dizzy Dryer!} (Mattel) all Quests in The Loud House Adventure World #Batterface {Sinister Sprinkled Slasher; Defeat Batterface!} (Treehouse Of Horror) Dimensional Defender Status in The Sexy Succubus of Lust #'Elephiend' {Butterfly Snatching Packaherm; Defeat Elephiend!} all Minikits in The Sexy Succubus of Lust #Midnight Sparkle {The Shadowbolt’s Secret Weapon; Defeat Midnight Sparkle!} all Quests in the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Adventure World #Kat Kong {50ft Fiendish Feline; Defeat Kat Kong!} (Captain Underpants) Dimensional Defender Status in Welcome To The Jungle #Dogzilla {Man’s Biggest Friend; Defeat Dogzilla!} (Captain Underpants) All Minikits in Welcome To The Jungle #Mass Mutterer {Colossal Canine Convict; Defeat Mass Mutterer!} (Yo-kai Watch) all Quests in the PAW Patrol Adventure World #'Henri Soundauff' {Noisy Nuisance of a Neighbor; Defeat Henri Soundauff!} #Edzilla {Ed’s Monstrous Persona; Defeat Edzilla!} #'Hunkajunk' {Hostile Hodgepodge; Defeat Hunkajunk!} all Quests in the Ed Edd n Eddy Adventure World #MONOCULUS {Demoman’s Missing Eye, Defeat MONOCULUS!!} #'Cyberomp' {Furious Fusion of Earth and Machine; Defeat Cyberomp!} #'Tyfez' {Blockheaded Typhoon; Defeat Tyfez!} all Quests in the Team Fortress 2 Adventure World #'Broccoli Behemoth' {Leader of the Vile Veggie Villains; Defeat Broccoli Behemoth!} #Hilda Berg {Threatin’ Zeppelin; Defeat Hilda Berg!} (Cuphead) #'Peppurr Jacklyn' {Spicy Hot Siamese Seductress; Defeat Peppurr Jacklyn} all Quests in the Skylanders Academy Adventure World #Rubeus J {Venoct’s Sworn Enemy; Defeat Rubeus J!} #Hardy Hound {Brawnful Bomber; Defeat Hardy Hound!} #Hinozall {Creator of Many Worlds; Defeat Hinozall!} all five Quests in the Yo-kai Watch Adventure World #Wu Sisters {Henchmen for Hire; Defeat the Wu Sisters!} (Kung Fu Panda) #Yo-kaiju Gamegosu {Dr. Maddiman’s Extra Large Experiment; Defeat Yo-kaiju Gamegosu!} (Yo-kai Watch) #'Hippotize' {Hostile Hypnotizer; Defeat Hippotize!} all Quests in the Agents of H.E.A.R.T.S. Adventure World #'Spacebrawl' {Peculiar Popper; Defeat Spacebrawl!} #Rancor {Devourer from Dathomir; Defeat the Rancor!} #Wampa {Horror from Hoth; Defeat the Wampa!} all 8 Quests in the Star Wars Adventure World #'Plunderpocket' {Avareed’s Personal Shopper; Defeat Plunderpocket!} #'Coconaut' {Colossal Coconut Creep; Defeat Coconaut!} #Wally Warbles {Wrathful Woodpecker; Defeat Wally Warbles!} (Cuphead) all Quests in The Angry Birds Movie Adventure World #Cuddle E. Hugs {Hamster of Horror; Defeat Cuddle E. Hugs!} (SpongeBob SquarePants) #'Nightmare Funzo' {Frightfully Furry Fiend; Defeat Funzo!} #Feaster Bunny {Ravenous Rabbit; Defeat Feaster Bunny!} (SMITE) all Quests in the Five Nights At Freddy’s Adventure World #'Kafkameleon' {DNA Mismatch with Terrifying Transformations; Defeat Kafkameleon!} #Old King Coal {A Not So Jolly Old Soul; Defeat Old King Coal!} (Banjo-Kazooie) #Hinozall Awoken {Bigger Brained Being; Defeat Hinozall Awoken!} (Yo-kai Watch) all Quests in the Marvel Comics Adventure World #Captain Glitchbeard {George Spelvin’s Data Plunderer; Defeat Captain Glitchbeard!} #.GIFfany {Soos’ Digital Ex-GF; Defeat .GIFfany!} (Gravity Falls) #Nightmare {Culprit of the Bite of ‘87; Defeat Nightmare!} (Five Nights at Freddy’s) all Quests in the Archer Adventure World #Carnom {Spliced Symbiote; Defeat Carnom!} (Marvel Comics) #Infinite {The Ultimate Mercenary; Defeat Infinite!} (Sonic the Hedgehog) #King Jellyfish {Monarch of Shocking Sea Creatures; Defeat King Jellyfish!} (SpongeBob SquarePants) all Quests in the Rick and Morty Adventure World #Big Mama Victoria {Sentient Victorian Doll; Defeat Big Mama Victoria!} (swim) #Tattleterror {Musclebound Elder; Defeat Tattleterror!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Mutant Fridge {Mutant Multiplication Monstrosity; Defeat the Mutant Fridge!} all Quests in The Amazing World of Gumball Adventure World #Malefor {Dragon of Death; Defeat Malefor!} (Skylanders Academy) #'Earl Squared' {Usuper of Royality; Defeat Earl Squared!} #Galactus {Devourer of Planets; Defeat Galactus!} (Marvel Comics) all Quests in the Star vs The Forces of Evil Adventure World #Narwail/Whaleman {Reality Bending Humpback; Defeat Narwail/Whaleman!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Watermelon Tourmaline {Pesky Pufferfish; Defeat Watermelon Tourmaline!} (Steven Universe) #'Mermuncher' {Massive Murderer of Mer-people; Defeat Mermuncher!} all Quests in the SpongeBob SquarePants Adventure World #'Robo-Hound' {Hardy Hound’s High-Tech Copy; Defeat Robo-Hound} #Robonyan 28 {Supersized Feline Mecha; Defeat Robonyan 28!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Death Machine {Machine of Mass Murder; Defeat Death Machine!} (SMITE) all Quests in the Futurama Adventure World #Miraball {Disco Dancin’ Mummy; Defeat Miraball!} (Yo-kai Watch) #The Root Pack {Vile Veggies; Defeat Moe Tato, Weepy and Psycarrot!} (Cuphead) #Extreme Noko {Fiendish Fusion of Plant and Snake; Defeat Extreme Noko!} (Yo-kai Watch) all Quests in the Plants vs Zombies Adventure World #Sinistar {Beware Cowards, He Lives; Defeat Sinistar!} #Azazel {Rectifier of All Things; Defeat Azazel!} #Destroyer of Worlds {The Connection of Red and Blue; Defeat the Destroyer of Worlds!} (Regular Show) all Quests in the Namco Arcade Adventure World #Frybo {Sweaty Old Costume Cluster; Defeat Frybo!} (Steven Universe) #'Hivemind' {Big Cheese of the Bumblebees; Defeat Hivemind!} #True Ogre {The Biggest Fighter of the Iron Fist Tournament; Defeat True Ogre!} all Quests in the Regular Show Adventure World #Mutant Inky {Fiend of the Inky Fabricator; Defeat Mutant Inky!} #'Hankystein' {Monster with One Mean Sinus Infection; Defeat Hankystein!} #Executioner Nemesis {Ye Old Vengeance Seeker; Defeat Executioner Nemesis!} all Quests in the de Blob Adventure World #Torment & Agony {Twins of Terror; Defeat Torment & Agony!} (SMITE) #Klorgbane the Destroyer {One Bad Time Baby; Defeat Klorgbane the Destroyer!} (Regular Show) #Donor Monster {Slimeball of Surplus Limbs; Defeat the Donor Monster!} (swim) all Quests in the Goosebumps Adventure World #Maiden Ruin {Immortal Clay Doll; Defeat Maiden Ruin!} (Yo-kai Watch) #'Glam Slam' {Glittering Gargantuan; Defeat Glam Slam!} #Death Bear {The Bum of an Abandoned Zoo; Defeat Death Bear!} (Regular Show) all Quests in the DuckTales Adventure World #Da Ji {Nine Tailed Fox; Defeat Da Ji!} (SMITE) #Hammer {The Once Unbeatable; Defeat the Hammer!} (Regular Show) #Grimm Dragoon {The Granddaddy of All Grimm; Defeat the Grimm Dragoon!} all Quests in the RWBY Adventure World #Orifalcon {Three Eyed Golden Falcon; Defeat Orifalcon!} (Yo-kai Watch) #'Booganeer' {Nostril Nugget Nuisance; Defeat Booganeer!} #Mane-iac {Mistress of Horrid Hair; Defeat Mane-iac!} (MLP: FIM) all Quests in the Banjo-Kazooie Adventure World #Yellskitchen {Massive Knife Wielding Ghoul; Defeat Yellskitchen!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Cagney Carnation {Furious Floral Fiend; Defeat Cagney Carnation!} #Photoshop Flowey {Soul Stealing Sunflower; Defeat Photoshop Flowey!} all Quests in the Undertale Adventure World #Corrupted Jasper {Headstrong Henchwoman; Defeat Corrupted Jasper!} #Centipeelte Mother {Big Momma of the Centipeetles; Defeat the Centipeelte Mother!} #Rainbow Cloud Monster {Multicolored Menace; Defeat the Rainbow Cloud Monster!} all Quests in the Steven Universe Adventure World #'NS MetalGrabber' {Magnetic Mischief Maker; Defeat NS MetalGrabber!} #Slaughterhouse Chaac {Hockey Masked Homocidal; Defeat Slaughterhouse Chaac!} (SMITE) #Jailbot 2.0 {Terminator of the Obsolete; Defeat Jailbot 2.0!} (swim) #Wither {Spawn of Soul Sand; Defeat Wither!} #Ender Dragon {Behemoth of the End; Defeat the Ender Dragon!} #Wither Storm {Ivor’s Greatest Creation; Defeat the Wither Storm!} #The Lord High Executioner {Defender of Terror Tower; Defeat the Lord High Executioner!} (Goosebumps) #Warden of the Internet {The Non-Revived; Defeat the Warden of the Internet!} (Regular Show) #'Brutus Maximus' {Musclebound Bruiser; Defeat Brutus Maximus!} #King Sphinx {Sinister Sand Monster; Defeat King Sphinx!} (Saban’s Power Rangers) #'Lumberzotz' {Bat Outta Wood; Defeat Lumberzotz!} #Chunky Chicken {Rift Making Rooster; Defeat Chunky Chicken!} (Saban’s Power Rangers) #Turbo Toilet 2000 {Colossal Commode; Defeat the Turbo Toilet 2000!} #Dandelion of Doom {Deliriously Dangerous Death-Defier; Defeat the Dandelion Of Doom!} #Elder Guardian {Bedrocked Beast of the Ocean Monuments; Defeat the Elder Guardian!} (Minecraft) #Gourdzilla {Gargantuan Gourd; Defeat Gourdzilla!} (Annoying Orange) #Widow {Lethal Latrodectus; Defeat Widow!} (The Binding of Isaac) #Soccadilo {Soccer Shelled Sinner; Defeat Soccadilo!} (Saban’s Power Rangers) #Pilgrim Reaper {The Terror Of Thanksgiving; Defeat the Pilgrim Reaper!} (Annoying Orange) #Rag Man {One Funky Mummy; Defeat the Rag Man!} (The Binding of Isaac) #Chill Penguin {Below Zero Penguin; Defeat Chill Penguin!} (Mega Man) #Pudgy Pig {Ravenous Razorback; Defeat Pudgy Pig!} (Saban’s Power Rangers) #The Goozum {Stick Poked Snarler; Defeat The Goozum!} (Phineas and Ferb) #'Neville Newswell' {Former Boss of the Adventure Bay Inquisitor; Defeat Neville Newswell!} #Zazel {Necromatic Sorcerer; Defeat Zazel!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Arachne {A Wicked Weaver; Defeat Arachne!} (SMITE) #Ghast {Fire Breathing Nether; Defeat Ghast!} (Minecraft) #Donquixote Doflamingo {The Holy Demon Himself; Defeat Donquixote Doflamingo!} (One Piece) #Bopp-A-Roo {Bionic Boxer; Defeat Bopp-A-Roo!} (Saban’s Power Rangers) #Mega-Mix {Furious Fusion; Defeat Mega-Mix!} #Sharktopus {Eight Arms and Tons’a Teeth; Defeat Sharktopus!} #Pteracuda {Prehistoric Predator Of The Deep; Defeat Pteracuda!} #'Lukewarm Shockshark' {Three Headed Roboshark; Defeat Lukewarm Shockshark!} #Chub {Smoke Hating Maggot; Defeat Chub!} (The Binding of Isaac) #Meena {Cookie Snatching Brat; Defeat Meena!} #Adam the Clown {Chainsaw Wielding Clown; Defeat Adam the Clown!} (Dead Rising) #Crimson Helm {Inhabitant of the Gale Shrine; Defeat Crimson Helm!} (Okami) #The Giant Claw {A Fugly Flying Battleship; Defeat The Giant Claw!} (MonsterVerse) #Ego {The Living Planet; Defeat Ego!} (Marvel Comics) #Weldar {Visually-Impaired Welding Torch; Defeat Weldar!} (Banjo-Kazooie) #Brick Bully {A Real Blockhead; Defeat Brick Bully!} (Saban’s Power Rangers) #H2Olga {Super Villainess of Aquamancy; Defeat H2Olga} (The Fairly Odd Parents) #Monster Blood {Sinister Slimeball; Defeat Monster Blood!} (Goosebumps) #'Rainbow Maker V.666' {Pony Purging Device; Defeat the Rainbow Maker V.666!} #Perfect Chaos {Serpent of the Sea; Defeat Perfect Chaos!} (Sonic the Hedgehog) #SpongeBot SteelPants {Rambunctious Robot; Defeat SpongeBot SteelPants!} (SpongeBob SquarePants) #Eye Guy {Pesky Pupil Monster; Defeat Eye Guy!} (Saban’s Power Rangers) #The Four Horsemen {Harbingers of the Apocalypse; Defeat Famine, Pestilence, War and Death!} (The Binding of Isaac) #'Leatheros' {Leather Masked Oni; Defeat Leatheros!} #The Morrigan {Phantom Queen; Defeat The Morrigan!} (SMITE) #'Funny Bones' {Supersized Slapstick Skeleton; Defeat Funny Bones!} #'Dr. Salvadogre' {Sack Masked Oni; Defeat Dr. Salvadogre!} #Yellow Devil {Yellow Demon/Rock Monster; Defeat the Yellow Devil!} #Mephiles the Dark {Descent of Mephistopheles; Defeat Mephiles the Dark!} (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Polluticorn {Pegasus of Pollution; Defeat Polluticorn!} (Saban’s Power Rangers) #Impursonator {One Pesky Purse; Defeat Impursonator!} (Saban’s Power Rangers) #Wolf Man Fenrir {The Werewolf of Walkerville; Defeat Wolf Man Fenrir!} (SMITE) #Phear Lap {Betting Bag o’ Bones; Defeat Phear Lap!} (Cuphead) #Madame Macabre {Mr. Creepypasta’s Partner In Crime; Defeat Madame Macabre!} (Animeme) #Napoleon Bonaparte {The Former Emperor of France; Defeat Napoleon Bonaparte!} #Fenrir {Unbound Lycan; Defeat Fenrir!} (SMITE) #Bartholomew Kuma {Cybernetic Warlord of the Sea; Defeat Bartholomew Kuma!} (One Piece) #Conquest {The Lost Harbinger; Defeat Conquest!} (The Binding of Isaac) #Cannontop {Cannon Headed Creep; Defeat Cannontop!} (Saban’s Power Rangers) #Zalgo {He Who Waits Behind the Wall; Defeat Zalgo!} (Animeme) #Squisker {McKraken’s Ancestor from the 7th Inferno Level; Defeat Squisker!} (Yo-kai Watch) #'Scars’nstripes' {Recycled Remains of Superior Soldiers; Defeat Scars’nstripes!} #'Gomenemesis' {Revenge Filled Tailsman; Defeat Gomenemesis!} #Thanatos {Non-Literal Hand of Death; Defeat Thanatos!} (SMITE) #Cthulhu {Great Old One Of The Pacific Ocean; Defeat Cthulhu!} (Treehouse Of Horror) #Captain Brineybeard {Bluto Copycat; Defeat Captain Brineybeard!} (Cuphead) #'Captain Bloodbeard' {Slaughtering Swashbuckler; Defeat Captain Bloodbeard!} #Big Rock Candy Monster {Menace of Marshmalia; Defeat the Big Rock Candy Monster!} #Frankenfruit {Dr. Banana’s Presumable Creation; Defeat Frankenfruit!} #Eat at Ralph’s {Barfing Billboard; Defeat Eat at Ralph’s!} (Milton Bradley) #Majin Banbarayar {Guardian of Karakuri Island; Defeat Majin Banbarayar!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Kanaendesu {Corruptor of Catleen Bundori; Defeat Kanaendesu!} (Yo-kai Watch) #555 Treasure Dragon {555th Godfather’s Golden Form; Defeat 555 Treasure Dragon!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Friend Guy {Puppycorn’s Makeshift Friend; Defeat Friend Guy!} #Eson the Searcher {Celestial Seeker; Defeat Eson the Searcher!} (Marvel Comics) #Master Doom {Chairwoman of the Doom Lords; Defeat Master Doom!} #Mecha Godzilla {Mechanized Monstrosity; Defeat Mecha Godzilla!} (MonsterVerse) #Garma Mecha Man {Horrifying Hammerhead; Defeat Garma Mecha Man!} #Meowthra {The Unstoppable Beast; Defeat Meowthra!} #Grim Weaver {Cybernetic Creepy Crawly; Defeat Grim Weaver!} (SMITE) #BaiKING {King of Bacteria; Defeat BaiKING!} (Yo-kai Watch) #'Inhuman Centipede' {Organic/Mechanic Hybrid of Horrors; Defeat the Inhuman Centipede!} #Blenderman {Blender of the Woods; Defeat Blenderman!} (Annoying Orange) #Herobrine {The Spirit of Minecraft; Defeat Herobrine!} (Minecraft) #Mecha Hitler {Teched Out Dictator; Defeat Mecha Hitler!} (Wolfenstien 3D) #The Chiller {A Frighteningly Fiendish Fridge; Defeat The Chiller!} (Annoying Orange) #Shogun King {King of Big Bosses; Defeat Shogun King!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Demogorgon {Dreadful Demon from the Upside Down; Defeat the Demogorgon!} #Todd Ingram {The Vegan Violator; Defeat Todd Ingram!} #Super Fighting Robot {Terror of the Night; Defeat the Katayanagi Twins’ Super Fighting Robot!} #Gideon Graves {The Glowing Leader of the League of Evil Exes; Defeat Gideon Graves!} #Hoodstomper {Criminal of Clearleaf Forest; Defeat the Hoodstomper!} (Rayman) #Big Mama {Mother of the Livid Dead; Defeat Big Mama!} (Rayman) #Hungry Beast {Terror from the TerrorVision; Defeat the Hungry Beast!} (HorrorVerse) #'Biggarg Red' {Red Muscled Oni; Defeat Bigarg Red!} #The Butcher {Meatheaded Maniac; Defeat The Butcher!} (Psychonauts) #Jherii {Miss Gigantic California; Defeat Jherii!} (Dead Rising) #Ghoulash {The Horror of Hellsinki; Defeat Ghoulash!} (Annoying Orange) #Iron Tyrant {Relentess Revenant; Defeat the Iron Tyrant!} (SMITE) #Vile {Sigma’s Bodyguard; Defeat Vile!} (Mega Man) #Jasper Rolls {Crazed Critic; Defeat Jasper Rolls!} (Psychonauts) #Eyesaur {Flumpty’s Science Project; Defeat Eyesaur!} (One Night at Flumpty’s) #Terror-Dactyl {Camazotz’s Jurassic Ancestor; Defeat Terror-Dactyl!} (SMITE) #Slackerjack {Hypnotic Pied Piper; Defeat Slackerjack!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Moriah {The Terror of Thriller Bark; Defeat Moriah!} (One Piece) #Enraged Elk {Malicious Reindeer; Defeat the Enraged Elk!} (Kingdom Hearts) #Cave of Wonders {Guardian of the Lamp; Defeat the Cave of Wonders!} (Kingdom Hearts) #Razoff {Fur Hunter of the Bog of Murk; Defeat Razoff!} (Rayman) #Auto Chipper {Malfunctioning Lumber Automaton; Defeat the Auto Chipper!} (Five Nights at Freddy’s) #Brimstone Beast {Fiend Forged from Ragnarok; Defeat the Brimstone Beast!} (SMITE) #Souldozer {A Pilgrim’s Peril; Defeat Souldozer!} (Five Nights at Freddy’s) #Serguei {Grandus Lapinus; Defeat Serguei!} (Rayman) #Porkpatch {Pest of the Pinwheel Funhouse; Defeat Porkpatch!} (Five Nights at Freddy’s) #'Wheel.E Mean' {A Wheely Spoiled Brat; Defeat Wheel.E Mean!} #Speed Demon Donnie {Brainwashed Brainiac; Defeat Speed Demon Donnie!} (TMNT) #Pursehead {A Pesky Priest; Defeat Pursehead!} (Saban’s Power Rangers) #Dreadful Doll {Possessed Plaything; Defeat the Dreadful Doll!} (SMITE) #'Zodiabolic' {Astrology Adversary; Defeat Zodiabolic!} #Terror Blossom {Cherry Blossom Baddie; Defeat Terror Blossom!} (Saban’s Power Rangers) #Ragnarok Hades {Molten Mage; Defeat Ragnarok Hades!} (SMITE) #Yami {Emperor of Everlasting Darkness; Defeat Yami!} #Hockomonkey {Big Fat Hairy Dream Eater; Defeat the Hockomonkey!} (Kingdom Hearts) #Galaga Mothership {Retro Warrior Spawner; Defeat the Galaga Mothership!} (Namco) #Glitch {Terror from the Television; Defeat Glitch!} (Garfield) #Jafar {Former Advisor of the Sultan; Defeat Jafar!} (Kingdom Hearts) #Mad Endo {Overclocked Automaton; Defeat Mad Endo!} (Five Nights at Freddy’s) #Ma Chérie Arachne {Psychotic Puppet; Defeat Ma Chérie Arachne} (SMITE) #Zinclops {Supersized Scrapped One-Eyed Scumbag; Defeat Zinclops!} #Paul {50ft Energy Drink; Defeat Paul!} #'Ru’n’Gu' {Non-Canon Mayan God of Firearms; Defeat Ru’n’Gu!} #Manbearpig {Al Gore’s Abnormal Adversary; Defeat Manbearpig!} #Shub-Niggurath {Black Goat Of The Woods; Defeat Shub-Niggurath!} #Chernabog {Guardian of Bald Mountain; Defeat Chernabog!} (Kingdom Hearts) #'Dunderbuss' {Boneheaded Big Game Hunter; Defeat Dunderbuss!} #'Dodoom' {A Dimwitted Dominator; Defeat Dodoom!} #'Nastier Judge' {A Vengeful Descendant; Defeat the Nastier Judge!} #Demonic Pact Anubis {Demonic Canine from the Depths of Hell; Defeat Demonic Pact Anubis!} (SMITE) #Ursula {Thief of Poor Unfortunate Souls; Defeat Ursula!} (Kingdom Hearts) #King Dice {The Gamest of Inkwell Isle; Defeat King Dice!} #Mugs {Motorized Mutt; Defeat Mugs!} (Milton Bradley) #Discordia {Goddess of Strife; Defeat Discordia!} (SMITE) #Catatonic 700 {Werner Werman’s Cybernetic Feline; Defeat the Catatonic 700!} (Cuphead) #Kingdok {Pawn of the Hooded One; Defeat Kingdok!} #Black Doom {Man of Black Arms; Defeat Black Doom!} (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Goldy Bones {Lucky Skeleton; Defeat Goldy Bones!} (Yo-kai Watch) #R.I.T.A. {The Former Toast of T.U.F.F; Defeat R.I.T.A!} #Abyssal Warrior {Wukong Gone Wrong; Defeat the Abyssal Warrior!} (SMITE) #Ragnarok Fenrir {The Unbound Apocalypse; Defeat Ragnarok Fenrir!} (SMITE) #Marie {Sinister Skullgirl; Defeat Marie!} #Egg Dealer {Sinister Slot Machine; Defeat the Egg Dealer!} (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Frieza {The Vicious God; Defeat Frieza!} (Dragon Ball) #Poultra {Goddess of the Yolkians; Defeat Poultra!} #'Thro-Yo' {Yo-Yo Brawler; Defeat Thro-Yo!} #Solid Hornet {Breaker of the 4th Wall; Defeat Solid Hornet!} (SMITE) #'Cryin’ Canine' {Onion of Evil Deeds; Defeat Cryin’ Canine!} #'Potato Pup' {Hound of the Irish Isles; Defeat Potato Pup!} #'Garly Ghast' {One Smelly Scumbag; Defeat Garly Ghast!} #Dark Master {Black Hearted Bandit; Defeat Dark Master!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Revenant Achilles {Heel Turned Hero; Defeat Revenant Achilles!} (SMITE) #'Cool Cumbark' {One Cool Canine; Defeat Cool Cumbark!} #'Ravager' {Ecosystem Exterminator; Defeat Ravager!} #Emperor Zurg {Sworn Enemy of the Galactic Alliance; Defeat Emperor Zurg!} (Toy Story) #Robonyan 3000 {Electromagnet Evildoer; Defeat Robonyan 3000!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Wicker Man {Engulfed Sacrifice; Defeat the Wicker Man!} #Surtur & Ymir {Norse Gods of Fire and Ice; Defeat Surtur & Ymir!} (Marvel Comics) #Jenny Greenteeth {Prowler of Pegs; Defeat Jenny Greenteeth!} #Daisy {Terror of the Ticklish Temple; Defeat Daisy!} #Eyesore {Abomination of the Mysterious Mine; Defeat Eyesore!} (Five Nights at Freddy’s) #'Sir Plagados' {Knight of the 2nd Plague; Defeat Sir Plagados!} #'Grac-E Screamer' {Frightened Film Goer; Defeat Grac-E Screamer!} #'Amuzuzu' {Running Gag of the Living Dead; Defeat Amuzuzu!} #Jack the Reaper {Pumpkin of Pure Terror; Defeat Jack the Reaper!} (SMITE) #Shellshock {Troublesome Turtle; Defeat Shellshock!} (Saban’s Power Rangers) #Kanibouzu {Warrior Reincarnate; Defeat Kanibouzu!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Mecha-Streisand {Mechanized Funny Girl; Defeat Mecha-Streisand} (South Park) #Pumpkin Rapper {Hip Hop Vegetable; Defeat Pumpkin Rapper!} (Saban’s Power Rangers) #Nutcromancer {Nutty Necromancer; Defeat Nutcromancer!} (SMITE) #Maleficent {Mistress of All Evil; Defeat Maleficent!} (Kingdom Hearts) #Egg Emperor {Fiend of the Final Fortress; Defeat Egg Emperor!} (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Black Knight Osiris {The Unmovable Knight; Defeat Black Knight Osiris!} (SMITE) #'Kalvin the Kaotic Kat' {Ringleader of the Foursome Freakshow; Defeat Kalvin the Kaotic Kat!} #King Boo Boom {King of Ghosts; Defeat King Boo Boom!} (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Nuckelavee {Devil of the Sea; Defeat Nuckelavee!} (Scribblenauts) #Jersey Devil {Ghoul of the Garden State; Defeat Jersey Devil!} #The Shadow Blot {Wastelander Supreme; Defeat The Shadow Blot!} (Kingdom Hearts) #Comrade Black {Commander of the INKT Corporation; Defeat Comrade Black!} (de Blob) #'Blotternaut' {Monochrome Monstrosity; Defeat Blotternaut!} #'Kolossal Kevin' {Clockwork Calamari; Defeat Kolossal Kevin!} #'Clobberstone' {Colossal Castle Crook; Defeat Clobberstone!} #Loch Ness Monster {Slayer of Sasquatches; Defeat the Loch Ness Monster!} #'Crocolossus' {Scumbag of the Sewers; Defeat Crocolossus!} #Cloverfield {Pest from a Paradox; Defeat Cloverfield!} (HorrorVerse) #'New York Behemoth' {Cryptic of Chaima; Defeat the New York Behemoth!} #Robosaur {Rampaging Robotical Rex; Defeat Robosaur!} (Scribblenauts) #Teddy Juicer {A Nightmare to Fruits; Defeat Teddy Juicer!} (Annoying Orange) #Drill-X {Accapelic Automaton; Defeat Drill-X!} (Skylanders Academy) #Beddy-Byes {The One Hiding Under Your Bed; Defeat Beddy-Byes!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Daisy Despair {Personification of Burton’s Creations; Defeat Daisy Despair!} (SMITE) #Oogie Boogie {The Big Bad Bag of Bugs; Defeat Oogie Boogie!} #'Cobradokuro' {One Vile Viper; Defeat Cobradokuro!} #Extreme Venoct {Kage Orochi’s Sensei; Defeat Extreme Venoct!} (Yo-kai Watch) #'E.O.Jig' {The Ultimate War Machine; Defeat E.O.Jig!} #FLDSMDFR {Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator; Defeat the FLDSMDFR!} #'Bruisinberri' {Big Bad Berry; Defeat Bruisinberri!} #'League of Koogivillians' {Villainous Veggies; Defeat Starchamp, Cribabi and Carroterror!} #Supermanager {Manager of Phantomart; Defeat Supermanager!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Julius {The Beast with the Runaway Brain; Defeat Julius!} (Kingdom Hearts) #'Heavymetal Hellhound' {Rockstar of the Dead; Defeat Heavymetal Hellhound!} #'Stellar Solider' {Malfunctioning Mech Suit; Defeat The Stellar Solider!} #Madame Odius {Fox Mask Fiend; Defeat Madame Odius!} (Saban’s Power Rangers) #Dark Gaia Phoenix {Guardian of Chun-nan’s Gaia Temple; Defeat the Dark Gaia Phoenix!} (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Goldar {Glittering Goon; Defeat Goldar!} (Saban’s Power Rangers) #Zomom {Gluttonous Zeti; Defeat Zomom!} (Sonic the Hedgehog) #'Admiral Gulligan' {The Bane of Beaches Everywhere; Defeat Admiral Gulligan!} #Ribby and Croaks {Fightin’ Frog Brothers; Defeat Ribby and Croaks!} (Cuphead) #Magma Dragoon {Martial Artist of Exploding Flame; Defeat Magma Dragoon!} (Mega Man) #Akuma {Master of the Satsui no Hado; Defeat Akuma!} #Shambler {Vampire of the Stars; Defeat Shambler!} (Scribblenauts) #Asaroth {Great Lord of Demons; Defeat Asaroth!} (Ghosts ‘n Goblins) #'Tnecniv Saile' {Clone of the Manhattan Mobsters’ MVP; Defeat Tnecniv Saile!} #Monster Ock {Carnage Fueled Scientist; Defeat Monster Ock!} (Marvel Comics) #Meltdown Sol {Radioactive Rebel; Defeat Meltdown Sol!} (SMITE) #Junko Enoshima {The Diva of Despair and the Former Ultimate Fashionista; Defeat Junko Enoshima!} (Danganronpa) #'Blasterderm' {Mechanized Pachyderm; Defeat Blasterderm!} #Chips Bettigan {Yellow Devil Wannabe; Defeat Chips Bettigan!} (Cuphead) #Kat Kraydel {Weaver of the Divine Paradise; Defeat Kat Kraydel!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Ember McLain {Punk Rock Poltergeist; Defeat Ember McLain!} (Danny Phantom) #Mr. Chimes {Creature from the Claw Machine; Defeat Mr. Chimes!} (Cuphead) #Zazz {Wild Zeti; Defeat Zazz!} (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Massiface {Attack on Titan Reject; Defeat Massiface!} (Yo-kai Watch) #'Darkened Robo Goth Neko DCLXVI' {Remade Robotic Rebel; Defeat the D.R.G.N.DCLXVI!} #Ghost Rex {Pest of the Plant Kingdom; Defeat Ghost Rex!} (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Captain Thunder {Supersized Spacesuit; Defeat Captain Thunder!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Crippletron {Paraplegic Gundam; Defeat Crippletron!} (Family Guy) #Space Mutant {3-Eyed Teen Eatin’ Martian; Defeat the Space Mutant!} (Treehouse of Horror) #'Greased Frightening' {Drunk Driving Demon; Defeat Greased Frightening!} #Mr. Weezy {King Dice’s Personal Joint; Defeat Mr. Weezy!} (Cuphead) #'Jobbernaut' {Employment Through Music; Defeat Jobbernaut!} #Krampus {Shadow of Saint Nicholas; Defeat Krampus!} #Vajra {Thunderous Tiger; Defeat Vajra!} (Project X Zone) #Zeena {Self-Obsessed Zeti; Defeat Zeena!} (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Cheese Shogun Roquefort {Swiss Cheese Shogun; Defeat Cheese Shogun Roquefort!} #Common Cold {Snotnosed Sinner; Defeat Common Cold!} #Super Smarty Pants {Intelligence Increasing Jeans; Defeat the Super Smarty Pants!} (Johnny Test) #'Chocolate Pain' {Candy Filled Cyclone; Defeat Chocolate Pain!} #'Slimy Grimes' {Crime Causing Slime; Defeat Slimy Grimes!} #Zavok {Havoc Wreaking Zeti; Defeat Zavok!} (Sonic the Hedgehog) #'Connie Stella' {Constellation Changeling; Defeat Connie Stella!} #Topminster {Creepy Clown Collectable; Defeat Topminster!} #'Jackie D. Box' {Need We Say More?; Defeat Jackie D. Box!} #'Sabrina Alfonso' {Karate Cutie from Mississippi; Defeat Sabrina Alfonso!} #'Annie Orchid' {Outrageous Orchid; Defeat Annie Orchid!} #Tipsy Troop {Dizzy Drink Holders; Defeat the Tipsy Troop!} (Cuphead) #Alfredo Buzzito {Bumblebito Bandito; Defeat Alfredo Buzzito!} #El Chupacabra {Vampire of Goats; Defeat El Chupacabra!} #'Som.F.O.' {Interstellar Headgear; Defeat Som.F.O!} #Nega Wisp Armor {Negative Energy Automaton; Defeat the Nega Wisp Armor!} (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Spit Flower {Loogie Lobbing Fly Trap; Defeat Spit Flower!} (Saban’s Power Rangers) #Antarctic Queen {Below Zero Hive Leader; Defeat the Antarctic Queen!} (AVP) #'Andrew Snake-Eyes' {24k Boxing Brat from Las Vegas; Defeat Andrew Snake-Eyes!} #'Croaka & Kablama' {Trouble Making Toads from Havana; Defeat Croaka & Kablama!} #Pip & Dot {Double-Sided Sweethearts; Defeat Pip & Dot!} (Cuphead) #'Duchess Von Gothdrop' {Dictorial Duchess; Defeat Duchess Von Gothdrop!} #Crazy Old Cat Lady {No Need for Introduction; Defeat the Crazy Old Cat Lady} (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Rhinoblaster {Rita’s Most Ridiculous Monster; Defeat Rhinoblaster!} (Saban’s Power Rangers) #Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb {KND’s First Ever Villains; Defeat Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb!} (Codename: Kids Next Door) #'Nosferaphagus' {Crypt of 1000 Vampires; Defeat Nosferaphagus!} #Regime Superman {No More Mr. Boyscout; Defeat Regime Superman!} (DC Comics) #Shadow Anhur {Slayer of Enemies; Defeat Shadow Anhur!} (SMITE) #Draven {The Glorious Executioner; Defeat Draven!} (League of Legends) #'Allan Kazan' {Genocidal Genie; Defeat Allan Kazan!} #Master Zik {Wise Old Zeti; Defeat Master Zik!} (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Anjanath {Apex of the Ancient Forest; Defeat Anjanath!} (Monster Hunter) #Moso Monmon {Delusional Demon; Defeat Moso Monmon!} (Yo-kai Watch) #'Pepe the Jester' {Fiendish Funnyman; Defeat Pepe the Jester!} #'The Abandoned' {Unattended Palace; Defeat The Abandoned!} #Chi Ma Tree {Bloodbathing Redwood; Defeat Chi Ma Tree!} (Yo-kai Watch) #'Harvey Hummer' {Hostile Hummingbird; Defeat Harvey Hummer!} #Mrs. Goodwall {Juvenile Zookeeper; Defeat Mrs. Goodwall!} (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Kulu-Ya-Ku {Scratching Bird Wyvern; Defeat Kulu-Ya-Ku!} (Monster Hunter) #Pirouletta {Rambunctious Roulette; Defeat Pirouletta!} (Cuphead) #Infinipea {Evil Eyed Edamame; Defeat Infinipea!} (Yo-kai Watch) #'Scaranoia' {Satellite of Suspiciousness; Defeat Scaranoia!} #Brimstone Demon {Demon Forged from Fire; Defeat the Brimstone Demon!} (SMITE) #'Glad Icepick' {Cold Breath Behemoth; Defeat Glad Icepick!} #Giga Mermaid {Queen of the Mermaids; Defeat Giga Mermaid!} (Shantae) #Abyssal Executioner {Executioner of the Abyss; Defeat the Abyssal Executioner!} (SMITE) #Fiendish Flight Jing Wei {One Mean Speed Demon; Defeat Fiendish Flight Jing Wei!} (SMITE) #Fiddlesticks {The Harbinger of Doom; Defeat Fiddlesticks!} (League of Legends) #Ghostfreak {Phiendishly Phreakish Phantom; Defeat Ghostfreak!} #Undergrowth {Pesky Plant Poltergeist; Defeat Undergrowth!} (Danny Phantom) #'Soulpreme Ruler' {Souless Monstrosity; Defeat Soulpreme Leader!} #Teastroyer {One Kooky Tanuki; Defeat Teastroyer!} (Yo-kai Watch) #'Winona D. Wasp' {A Bee-Witching Bee; Defeat Winona D. Wasp!} #Pachi-Pachi {The Lost Casino Demon; Defeat Pachi-Pachi!} (Cuphead) #Dr. Mundo {The Madman of Zaun; Defeat Dr. Mundo!} (League of Legends) #'Admiral Plasm' {Ghoulish Navy Commander; Defeat Admiral Plasm!} #Hopus Pocus {Necromantic Hare; Defeat Hopus Pocus!} (Cuphead) #Eyedra {Warty Salamander of the Infinite Inferno; Defeat Eyedra!} #Gravemind {The Timeless One; Defeat Gravemind!} #Sharquoi {Scrapped Covenant Monster; Defeat Sharquoi!} #The Rainmaker {Dashingly Devious Demon; Defeat The Rainmaker!} (The Binding of Isaac) #Dokurobo {Monstrous Monk; Defeat Dokurobo!} (Sakura Wars) #Seth {Former CEO of S.I.N; Defeat Seth!} (Street Fighter) #Dark Dizzy {Forgotten Soldier of Darkness; Defeat Dark Dizzy!} (Mega Man) #Gravehound {Skeletal God of the Dead; Defeat Gravehound!} (SMITE) #Pariah Dark {King of Ghosts; Defeat Pariah Dark!} (Danny Phantom) #'Cindy Cinema' {Actress of Agony; Defeat Cindy Cinema!} #Demuncher {Master Nyada’s Prized Pupil; Defeat Demuncher!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Pink Emperor {Falsetto Fugitive of the Stars; Defeat Pink Emperor!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Kin, Gin and Bronzlow {Metallic Mages; Defeat Kin, Gin and Bronzlow!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Warchief Raijin {Orcian Drummer; Defeat Warchief Raijin!} (SMITE) #Dread Knight Odin {Skull Armored Knight; Defeat Dread Knight Odin!} (SMITE) #'Rodney Rodent' {Dirty Rat Soldier; Defeat Rodney Rodent!} #The Light {Perilous Placeholder; Defeat The Light!} (Cuphead) #Skintaker {Creep from Candle Cove; Defeat the Skintaker!} (Animeme) #'Über-Carote'{Colossal Carrot Convict; Defeat Über-Carotene!} #'Professor K.Ra Guld XXIV' {The Professor with the Golden Robot; Defeat Professor K.Ra Guld XXIV!} #Cap’n Rex {Unlucky Plunderer; Defeat Cap’n Rex!} (Yo-kai Watch) #'Homewrecker' {Hostile Residence; Defeat Homewrecker!} #Heavy Gunner {Strong Arm Specialist; Defeat the Heavy Gunner!} (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Snazzy Long Legs {Scrapped Spider in a Fancy Suit; Defeat Snazzy Long Legs!} (Cuphead) #Fin Fang Foom {He Whose Limbs Shatter Mountains; Defeat Fin Fang Foom!} (Marvel Comics) #Spectral Sword Ares {God of War with a Dark Soul; Defeat Spectral Sword Ares!} (SMITE) #Aatrox {Darkin Blade; Defeat Aatrox!} (League of Legends) #Pyron {Harbinger of Planet Hellfire; Defeat Pyron!} (Darkstalkers) #Akainu {Vice Admiral Sakazuki; Defeat Akainu!} (One Piece) #'Granny Gorgon' {Grandmommy of All Gorgons; Defeat Granny Gorgon!} #Gutsy Bones {Skeleton of Blind Luck; Defeat Gutsy Bones!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Symphony Master {A Nightmarish Castle Crasher; Defeat the Symphony Master!} (Kingdom Hearts) #Ranmaru {Scythe Wielding Lepus; Defeat Ranmaru!} (Sakura Wars) #Mallice {Hammerhead of the Infinite Tunnel; Defeat Mallice!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Montgomery Monocle {Intoxicated Safari Hunter; Defeat Montgomery Monocle!} #Styx MK VI {Fisherman of the Underworld; Defeat Styx MK VI!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Laughing Skull {Death Incarnate; Defeat the Laughing Skull!} (SMITE) #'Beloneedle' {Sharp Horned Beetle; Defeat Beloneedle!} #The Rake {Long Nail Ghoul; Defeat The Rake!} (Animeme) #Void Wyrm {Zergian Invader; Defeat the Void Wyrm!} (SMITE) #'Pelham 666' {Runaway Train from Hell; Defeat Pelham 666!} #'Cam Eleon' {Shifty Shapeshifter; Defeat Cam Eleon!} #Vathek {Deceiver of Dragon’s Peak; Defeat Vathek!} (Skylanders Academy) #Gomorrah {Divine Devourer; Defeat Gomorrah!} (Bayonetta) #Paolumu {Creature from the Coral Highlands; Defeat Paolumu!} (Monster Hunter) #Mewberty Star Butterfly {The Awkward Period; Defeat Mewberty Star Butterfly!} (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) #'Purpura B' {Deluxe Sized Delinquent; Defeat Purpura B!} #Dr. Facilier {Befriender From The Other Side; Defeat Dr. Facilier!} (Kingdom Hearts) #Fallen Lord {Corruptor of Time; Defeat the Fallen Lord!} (SMITE) #Marshall D. Teach {Pirate of Darkness; Defeat Marshall D. Teach} (One Piece) #Time Eater {Weaponized Extraterrestrial Shadow; Defeat the Time Eater!} (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Sand Scorpion {Three Eye Poisonous Bug; Defeat the Sand Scorpion!} (Sonic the Hedgehog) #'Robo-Kong' {Mechanized 8th Wonder; Defeat Robo-Kong!} #Hou Ru Kai {Orcian Archer; Defeat Hou Ru Kai!} (SMITE) #Luminous {Illuminating Doom Raider; Defeat Luminous!} (Skylanders Academy) #Jubileus {The Creator; Defeat Jubileus!} (Bayonetta) #Mangosteen {Ballistic Billiard Ball; Defeat Mangosteen!} (Cuphead) #Chilling Grasp {Elite White Walker; Defeat the Chilling Grasp!} (SMITE) #Ithaqua {A Silent White Wendigo; Defeat Inthaqua!} #Blizzard Lord & Volcano Lord {Lords of Ice and Fire; Defeat Blizzard Lord & Volcano Lord} (Kingdom Hearts) #'Polarizer' {Freezing Frame; Defeat Polarizer!} #Dr. Nogut {Gutless Surgeon; Defeat Dr. Nogut!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Asriel Dreemurr {Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath; Defeat Asriel Dreemurr!} (Undertale) #Reflux the Knaaren {Former Khampion of the Knaarens; Defeat Reflux the Knaaren!} (Rayman) #Heavy Shinobi {Ninjitsu Roboto; Defeat the Heavy Shinobi!} (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Barroth {Landslide Wyvern; Defeat Barroth!} (Monster Hunter) #'Monarch Roller' {Ghastly Gambler; Defeat Monarch Roller!} #'Knaughty Knight' {Silver Armored Specter; Defeat Knaughty Knight!} #Dame Dredful/'Dame Deztruktor' {Black Magic Descendent; Defeat Dame Dredful/Dame Deztruktor!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Temperantia {Manipulator of the Wind; Defeat Temperantia!} (Bayonetta) #Acnologia {Wings of Darkness; Defeat Acnologia!} (Fairy Tail) #Kefka Palazzo {Psycho Clown; Defeat Kefka Palazzo!} (Final Fantasy) #'Rosswell' {Joyful Painter of the Stars; Defeat Rosswell!} #Heavy Magician {Illusionistic Automaton; Defeat the Heavy Magician!} (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Akamaneki and Shirokoma {Lucky Animals of Japan; Defeat Akamaneki and Shirokoma!} (Yo-kai Watch) #'Idle Hans' {A Monster That’s Good With His Hands; Defeat Idle Hans!} #'Alcohol Armada' {Don’t Underestimate the Liquor; Defeat the Alcohol Armada} #Retro Ao Kuang {Overhauled Dragon King of the Eastern Seas; Defeat Retro Ao Kuang!} (SMITE) #Heavy Rider {Motobug Enthusiast; Defeat the Heavy Rider!} (Sonic the Hedgehog) #'Polybruiser' {Pixelated Pugilist; Defeat Polybruiser!} #Retinado {Traffic Cop of Mystery Way; Defeat Retinado!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Wargoyle {Frollo’s Attack Dog; Defeat Wargoyle!} (Kingdom Hearts) #Fiendish Rage Cu Chulainn {Demon with Serious Anger Issues; Defeat Fiendish Rage Cu Chulainn!} (SMITE) #'Poker Rainbow' {Polychromatic Poker Perp; Defeat Poker Rainbow!} #Shan Yu {Chieftan of the Huns; Defeat Shan Yu!} (Kingdom Hearts) #Fortitudo {Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude; Defeat Fortitudo!} (Bayonetta) #Dragon’s Rage Kukulkan {Beast of the Corrupted Arena; Defeat Dragon’s Rage Kukulkan!} (SMITE) #Uriel and Gabriel {The Archangel Brothers; Defeat Uriel and Gabriel!} (The Binding of Isaac) #Sephiroth {The One Winged Angel; Defeat Sephiroth!} (Final Fantasy) #Zor {Gothic Zeti; Defeat Zor!} (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Black Phantom {Founding Father of the Legion of Darkness; Defeat Black Phantom!} #Spike-Man {Automaton with Pointy Ends; Defeat Spike-Man!} (Mega Man) #Pridak {Leader of the Barraki; Defeat Pridak!} #'Nico Tine' {Sinister Cigar; Defeat Nico Tine!} #Chronomen {Chronokinetic Cobra; Defeat Chronomen!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Suwa Daruma Shisho {King of Daruma Tower; Defeat Suwa Daruma Shisho!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Mask of Infamy {Carmilla’s Spiritual Successor; Defeat the Mask of Infamy!} (The Binding of Isaac) #Valor {Valiant Vanguard; Defeat Valor!} (Bayonetta) #Countess Chang’e {Vampire of the Moon; Defeat Countess Chang’e!} (SMITE) #Galactic Invader {Fiendishly Fibbing Roswell; Defeat the Galactic Invader!} (SMITE) #Skeith {Terror of Death; Defeat Skeith!} (Project X Zone) #Gogogo Godfather {Godfather of the Yo-kai Mafia; Defeat Gogogo Godfather!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Dark Bahamut {Behemoth of Darkness; Defeat Dark Bahamut!} (Final Fantasy) #'Dom & Ino' {Double Sided, Double Trouble; Defeat Dom & Ino} #WaNEWdou {Revved Up Delinquent; Defeat WaNEWdou!} #Mega Smith {Combination of Black Suited Similators; Defeat Mega Smith!} #Gangplank {The Saltwater Scourge; Defeat Gangplank!} (League of Legends) #Kaminarasu Goro {Thunderous Drummer; Defeat Kaminarasu Goro!} (Yo-kai Watch) #'Houndini Hare' {Necromantic Jade Rabbit; Defeat Houndini Hare!} #Akamaneki Gold and Shirokoma Gold {Metallic Monstrosites; Defeat Akamaneki and Shirokoma’s Gold Forms!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Flappy McBigNose {The Devil’s Pet Bat; Defeat Flappy McBigNose!} (Cuphead) #Umarak {The Hunter Turned Destroyer; Defeat Umarak!} (Bionicle) #'Derby Bones' {Rolling Rebel; Defeat Derby Bones!} #'Roy G Biv' {Rainbow Rattlesnake; Defeat Roy G Biv!} #'Balleroulettelina' {Silver Star Skater; Defeat Balleroulettelina!} #'Temptat Z'{Ghoul of the North Star; Defeat Temptat Z!} #Geboru Fushi-cho {King of the Zombis; Defeat Geboru Fushi-cho!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Headasteam {Conductor of the Hexpress; Defeat Headasteam!} (Yo-kai Watch) #'Jokikuma' {Steam Powered Bear; Defeat Jokikuma!} #'Forocto' {Eight Armed Crystal Ball; Defeat Forocto!} #Sartana of the Dead {Skull of the Dead; Defeat Sartana!} (El Tigre) #Malefor {Self Proclaimed Dragon King; Defeat Malefor!} (Skylanders Academy) #Hellrider Chiron {Nightmarish Centaur; Defeat Hellrider Chiron!} (SMITE) #Captain Behemoth {Captain of the Ravaged Fleet; Defeat Captain Behemoth!} (Sonic the Hedgehog) #'Cymbal Chatterchimp' {Chatterbox Chimpanzee; Defeat Cymbal Chatterchimp!} #Noruka and Soruka {Brothers of Yin and Yang; Defeat Noruka and Soruka!} (Yo-kai Watch) #'Scarborg' {Usuper Cyborg Lion; Defeat Scarborg!} #'DJ Drednut' {Voodoo Disc Jockey; Defeat DJ Drednut!} #Clipso {Giant of the Eclipse; Defeat Clipso!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Fenghuang {Strongest of the Former Furious Five; Defeat Fenghuang!} #Shao Kahn {Konquerer of Outworld; Defeat Shao Kahn!} (Mortal Kombat) #'Tai-Shen-Kai' {Combination of Fiendish Fighters; Defeat Tai-Shen-Kai!} #Toddler of Terror {Supersized Infant; Defeat the Toddler of Terror!} (Zombies Ate My Neighbors) #Sangeki {Chef of Tragedy; Defeat Sangeki!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Wandering Billy {Exploration Scallywag; Defeat Wandering Billy!} (Yo-kai Watch) #Lord Zedd {Husband of Rita Repulsa; Defeat Lord Zedd!} (Saban’s Power Rangers) #'Goldenyan 24K' {Colossal Karaoke Robot; Defeat Goldenyan 24K!} #'Composite Godzilla' {Half Lizard/Half Gorilla; Defeat Composite Godzilla!} #'Botanoct' {Bugum Lovus Orochus; Defeat Botanoct!} #'Walter the Walker' {Putrid Prisoner; Defeat Walter the Walker!} #'Mechanobi' {Mechanized Ninja; Defeat Mechanobi!} #Spellican {A Birdbrained Sorceress; Defeat Spellican!} (Kingdom Hearts) #'Boxedin' {What’s In The Box? Defeat Boxedin and Find Out!} #'Terrormyst' {Triple Trouble of the Windy Kind; Defeat Terrormyst!} #Camazotz {Deadly God of Bats; Defeat Camazotz!} (SMITE) #Ah Puch {Horrific God of Decay; Defeat Ah Puch!} (SMITE) #'Videstructor' {Destroyer of the Living; Defeat Videstructor!} Vehicles/Gadgets *X-PO II (Flight Docks, Cargo Hooks, Gold LEGO Melt) Vortech {Airplane} **Rift Rumbler (Accelerator Switches, Silver LEGO Blowup) {Panzer} **The Tri-Pod (Super Strength Handles, Cracked LEGO Objects, Gold LEGO Melt) {Mecha} *Snazzy Submarine (Dive, Invisible, Silver LEGO Blowup) Trenchmen {Boat} **Trench Tank (Accelerator Switches, Silver LEGO Blowup) {Panzer} **Tuxedo Tumbler (Target, Silver LEGO Blowup, Special Weapon, Dig) {Excavator} *Monster Doghouse (Cracked LEGO Objects, Super Strength Handles, Vine Cut, Sonar Smash) Mongrex {Mecha} **Canine Crasher (Accelerator Switches, Cracked LEGO Objects, Towbar) {Car} **Hound Dog Hellraiser (Silver LEGO Blowup, Special Weapon) {Panzer} *Gumball Gatling (Special Weapon, Silver LEGO Blowup) Fangball {Gadget} **Candy Crusher (Accelerator Switches, Silver LEGO Blowup) {Panzer} **Snack Attacker (Cracked LEGO Objects, Super Strength Handles, Silver LEGO Blowups, Special Weapon) {Gundam} *Gatherer’s Garden Delta {Gadget} **Plasmid Pack {P.A.B.} **Plasmid Panzer {Panzer} *Songbird DeWitt **???? **???? *Security Zepplin Daddy **Turbine Zepplin **Hindenburg’s Revenge *Bathysphere Sister **Showergon **Scrubberangle *Mystery Cart Pines **Hover-Cart **Cart Clasher *Sweater Rack Pines **Sweater Angler Fish **Sweater Mammoth *Eye-Bat Cipher **Eye-Rachnid **Third Eye-Bat *Stan Balloon Stan **Stan Head Van **Stan Head Mech *S.S. Cool Dude Soos **Gobblewonker Jr. **Shacktron *Thompson’s Minivan Wendy **Minivan Flapper **Minivan Gundam My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic TBA PAW Patrol *Ryder’s Rescue ATV **Hover ATV **Chrome Cleanser *Chase’s Police Cruiser **???? **King Beast *Marshall’s Fire Truck **???? **Hydrophant *Skye’s High Flyin’ Copter **???? **Falcon Flyer *Rocky’s Recycling Truck **???? **Salvaged Vixen *Zuma’s Hovercraft **???? **Sea Predator *Rubble’s Diggin’ Bulldozer **Mini Miner **Rubblesaurus *PAW Patroller **Air Patroller **PAWverizer *Everest’s Shivering Snowcat **???? **???? *Tracker’s Jungle Jeep **???? **???? *Cali’s EMT Ambulance **???? **???? *Bath-Cycle **???? **???? *Mayor’s Minivan **Cluck-O-Copter **Solar Speedster *Kitten Cruiser **Kitty Copter 4000 **Katastrophe Krasher *Tricked-Up Trike **Hyperboost Trike **Demolition Racer *Amelia **Aquatic Adventure Capsule **Plastic Baker’s Bomber *The Flounder **The Catfish **The Hammerhead *Diving Bell **Booster Bell **Belfry Basher *Sid’s Ship **???? **???? *Sea Patroller **???? **???? *Pizza Truck **???? **???? *Litter Boxer **???? **???? *Roving Report Van **???? **???? *Super Trike **Hover Trike **Trikeceratops *Angel’s APC **???? **???? *Apollo’s Pup Mobile **???? **???? *Temple Trekker **???? **???? *Cassandra’s Cruiser **???? **???? *Cresent’s Astrolander **???? **???? *Red Carpet Corvette **???? **???? *Yumi’s Tractor **???? **???? *Jack-in-the-Boxer **???? **???? *Fatale Flyer **???? **???? *Liz’s X-Treme X-Terminator **???? **???? *Ecto 1 Jr. **???? **???? *Rio’s Spy Cruiser **???? **Striped Submerger *Pop Starfighter **???? **???? *W.H.T. Bike **???? **???? *Royal Roadster **Hover Roadster **Sail-N-Flyer *Mitzenbishi Vincent **Zenmarine **Zennihilator *Buddha Blaster Vincent **Buddha Beam **Yin Yang Yak Ed Edd n Eddy *Garbage Scooter Ed **Garbage Sub **Garbage Goliath *Squirt Gun Gatling Edd **Squirt Gun Jetpack **Squirt Gundam *Snow Cone Cannon Eddy **Snow Cone Mortar **Blizzard Behemoth Team Fortress 2 *Rappy the Raptor Demoman **??? **??? *Sentry Engineer **???? **???? *Sandvich Heavy **???? **????? *Archimedes the Undying Medic **???? **???? *Bonus Duck Buggy Merasmus **???? **???? *Ballicorn Pyro **Kaboomicorn **Rainblower Generator *Bonk Vending Machine Scout **Soft Drink Shooter **Soda Spitter *Australium Rocket Sniper **???? **???? *Screamin’ Eagle Soldier **???? **???? *Spy-Cycle Spy **???? **???? Skylanders Academy TBA Yo-kai Watch TBA Agents of H.E.A.R.T.S. TBA Star Wars TBA The Angry Birds Movie TBA Five Nights at Freddy's *Cereal Cannon Jeffy **???? **???? Marvel Comics TBA Archer TBA Rick and Morty TBA The Amazing World of Gumball *Evil Turtle Watterson **Galapagos Gunner **Half Shell Hovercraft *Imaginary Convertible Watterson **???? **Bird-Plane-Bird *Awesome Store Watterson **???? **???? *Magic Mirror Kruger **???? **???? *Cartax Watterson **???? **???? *Watterson Minivan Watterson **???? **???? *Chimera Watterson **???? **???? *Tina Rex Bobert **???? **???? Star vs The Forces of Evil TBA SpongeBob SquarePants *Patty Wagon Squarepants **???? **???? *???? Star **???? **???? Futurama TBA Plants vs Zombies TBA NAMCO *NAMCO Arcade Machine Pac-Man **???? **???? Regular Show TBA De Blob TBA Goosebumps TBA Ducktales TBA RWBY TBA Banjo-Kazooie TBA Undertale TBA Steven Universe TBA Overwatch TBA Minecraft *Minecart {Mine Tracks, Accelerator Switches} Steve **Collateral Damage Cart {Silver LEGO Blowup, Mine Tracks} **Diamond Digger {Drill, Dig, Special Attack, Mine Tracks} *Iron Golem **Golem Gorilla **Golem Gundam *Skeletal Steed Skeleton **???? **???? *Pixelated Chariot Buster Freya **???? **???? *Pixelated Razorback Beast Cernunnos **???? **???? *Pixelated Dragon Rush He Bo **???? **???? Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman TBA Mr. Peabody and Sherman *WABAC Machine Peabody **???? **???? *Orcoptitron Sherman **???? **???? *Vinci’s Flying Machine Peterson **???? **???? *The Boat of Ra Ra **???? **???? *Khepri Anubis **???? **???? Captain Underpants TBA Wallace and Gromit TBA Peanuts TBA Garfield TBA The Binding of Issac TBA Crash Bandicoot TBA Sharknado TBA Despicable Me TBA Saban's Power Rangers *T-Rex Battle Zord Scott **Tyrannical Repulser **Thunderous Legionnaire *Mastodon Battle Zord Taylor **Shady Mammoth **Pachyderm Pulverizer *Triceratops Battle Zord Cranston **Three Horned Terror **Glacieratops *Sabertooth Battle Zord Kwan **Statically Electrical Eradicator **Teeth of Thunder *Pterodactyl Battle Zord Heart **Winged Warrior **Aerial Atrocity Phineas and Ferb TBA Samurai Pizza Cats TBA Time Bokan/Time Fighters TBA Horrorverse TBA Mega Man TBA The Magic School Bus *Magic School Bus Frizzle **???? **??? Night at the Museum TBA Littlest Pet Shop TBA One Piece TBA swim TBA Pirates of the Caribbean TBA Annoying Orange TBA Indiana Jones TBA Unikitty! *Puppycorn’s Trike **???? **???? *???? Fox **???? **???? *Hawkodile’s Motorcycle Hawkodile **???? **???? *Master Frown’s Mech Frown **???? **???? *Bass Cannon Ohm **???? **???? *Kawaii Moped Pop Bastet **???? **???? *Jet-O-Nine-Tails Da Ji **???? **???? *Foxhole Frigate Ratatoskr **???? **???? The Lego Ninjago Movie TBA The Emoji Movie TBA Animeme TBA Stranger Things TBA Scott Pilgrim vs. The World TBA UHF *George’s Car Newman **Dream Shifter **The Weasel Stomper 3000 Rambo TBA Diary of a Wimpy Kid TBA The Muppets TBA Psychonauts TBA Courage the Cowardly Dog TBA Mixels TBA Buddy Thunderstruck TBA Monster High TBA Okami TBA Wreck-It Ralph TBA Big Hero 6 TBA Saints Row TBA South Park TBA The Three Stooges TBA Cuphead TBA Tom and Jerry TBA Bone TBA T.U.F.F. Puppy TBA Skullgirls TBA Jimmy Neutron TBA Chowder TBA Kingdom Hearts TBA Short Circuit TBA Scribblenauts TBA Rayman TBA Treehouse of Horror TBA Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TBA Shrek TBA Monty Python’s Flying Circus TBA PJ Masks TBA Bendy and the Ink Machine TBA Kingsmen: The Secret Service TBA The Secret Life of Pets TBA Inspector Gadget TBA BurtonVerse TBA G.I. Joe TBA Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs TBA Dimension of the Living Dead TBA Doraemon TBA Talking Tom and Friends TBA Street Fighter TBA Darkstalkers TBA Resident Evil TBA Madagascar TBA Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi TBA MonsterVerse TBA AVP TBA Family Guy TBA Dr. Seuss TBA Codename: Kids Next Door TBA Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory TBA Toy Story TBA Bloom County TBA Skippyjon Jones TBA Jet Force Gemini TBA The Mask *???? Ipkiss **???? **???? *???? Ventura **???? **???? Johnny Test TBA OK K.O! Let’s Be Heroes TBA Nexo Knights TBA Dragon Ball TBA Hello Kitty TBA We Bare Bears TBA Project X Zone TBA Avatar: The Last Airbender TBA Danny Phantom TBA Ben 10 TBA Total Drama Island TBA Alice in Wonderland TBA Halo TBA Dead or Alive TBA Hotel Transylvania TBA Bravest Warriors TBA He-Man and the Masters of the Universe TBA Thundercats TBA Looney Tunes TBA Home Alone TBA Mighty Magiswords TBA Lilo & Stitch TBA Kubo And The Two Strings TBA League of Legends TBA Dead Space TBA Monster Hunter TBA Skyrim TBA Wander Over Yonder TBA Bill & Ted’s Excellent Adventure TBA Planet of the Apes TBA Star Trek TBA Game of Thrones TBA Silent Hill TBA Mortal Kombat TBA Fairy Tail TBA Percy Jackson and the Olympians TBA Sailor Moon TBA Samurai Jack TBA Shovel Knight TBA Supernatural TBA The Chronicles Of Narnia TBA Bayonetta TBA Bionicle TBA Bomberman TBA Castlevania TBA The X-Files TBA Men in Black *Monocycle K **Monopus **Monospider *Ford Piece of Scrap J **Ford Red Button **UFBIO The Matrix TBA Sly Cooper *Cooper Van Cooper **???? **???? The Hunger Games TBA The Walking Dead TBA Sakura Wars TBA Ghosts n’ Goblins TBA Shantae TBA Killer Instinct TBA Kung Fu Panda TBA LazyTown TBA My Life as a Teenage Robot TBA Naruto TBA The Fairly Oddparents TBA El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera TBA Humble Bundles Humble Bundles are a new form of packs in the game. They can be bought at any price, and the money you pay for them is split between charity and the game’s developers. Each of the bundles have four minifigures of different franchises and four vehicles/gadgets that belong to them. There are 30 in total #High Seas Hoodlums (Sid Swashbuckle, Arrby, Metalbeard and Captain Celaeno) Sid’s Sloop, Sea Patroller, The SeaCow and Swashbuckler Pirate Ship) #Monsters of Scooby Past (Charlie the Funtime Robot, 10,000 Volt Ghost, Skeleton Man, Chickenstien) [Vehicles/Gadget: Cotton Candy Cruiser {Cotton Candy Cropduster, Cotton Candy Cannon}, GHz Gatling {Megabyte Muncher, Static Spider}, Skeletal Sled {Rib Rampager, Calavera Crusher} and Coop Cruise {Egg-Radicator, Pluck-O-Matic} #Oddball Baddies (Egghead, Polka-Dot Man, Condiment King, Zodiac Master) Egghead’s Mech, Polka-Dot Puma, Hot Dog Go-Kart, Zodiattacker #Prehistoric Park Survivors (Alan Grant, Lex Murphy, Mr. DNA and John Hammond) TBA #Royality Pack No. 63 (Ice King, Flame Princess, Cake the Cat and Fiona the Human) #Powerpuff Girls’ Rogues Gallery (Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, HIM and Princess Morbucks) #Talons of Terror (Doomfist, Sombra, Reaper and Widowmaker) #Despicable Villains (Victor Perkins, El Macho, Scarlett Overkill and Balthazar Bratt) #Rescue Reinforcements (General Catton, Bat Cat, Meowzma and Spritz) #Greedy Red Skull Gang (Doronjo, Boyacky, Tonzura and Leopard) #Send in the Clowns! (Pennywise 1990, Pennywise 2017, Joe the Killer Klown and Buggy the Clown) S.S. Georgie, C.H.U.D. Buster, Circus Tent Saucer and Big Top #Domestic Internet Sensations (Nyan Cat, Grumpy Cat, Doge and Chemistry Cat) #Co-opportunity Knocks (Kim Pine, Stephen Stills, Knives Chau and Wallace Wells) #Steelport’s Finest (Oleg, Kinzie, Zimos and Angel) #Heroes of San Fransokyo (GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fredzilla) #Cartoons of Yester-Year (Betty Boop, Bimbo, Popeye the Sailor and Roger Rabbit) #Ghastly Gremlins (Brain Gremlin, Vegetable Gremlin, Greta and Mowhawk) #Nuisances of Ninjago (Pythor, General Cryptor, Master Chen and Morro) #Bane of the Living Dead (Frank West, Chuck Greene, Cherry Darling and Tallahassee) #Elites of Espionage (Austin Powers, James Bond, Chris and Swagmaster69696969696) #Winter Storm Chima (Sir Fangar, Vardy, Maula and Icebite) #3 Chaotix and a Badger (Espio, Vector, Charmy and Sticks the Badger) #KND Rogues Gallery (Father, Toiletnator, Stickybeard and Gramma Stuffum) #Porkbelly’s Most Wanted (Bling Bling Boy, Brain Freezer, Mr. Mittens and Darth Vegan) #The Originals (Xiaomu, Reiji Arisu, Mii Koryuji and Kogoro Tenzai) #Elemental Bending Beauties (Katara, Toph Beifong, Azula and Korra) #Monster Mash (Frank, Wayne, Murray the Mummy and Hank N Stien) #Defenders of Eternia (He-Man, She-Ra, Man-At-Arms and Orko) #Protectors of Thundera (Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara and Panthro) {Thundercats} #Kombat Khampions (Raiden, Kitana, Liu Kang and Kung Lao) Treehouse of Horror Bonus Missions Upon collecting 30 gold bricks, you will have access to an area which houses our two favorite Rigelians; Kang and Kodos! The siblings of outer space will be hosting Bonus Missions, each of them can be unlocked by finding golden brick gates in the Adventure Worlds of the newer franchises. Any character can be brought in to help find a Green Brick that is automatically unlocked upon beating the level in question, just as long as the 10 character limit isn’t broken. #Deeper Creepers (Aquaman and Big Daddy) {Boss: Black Manta} to the People: Unlimited Team Attack Meter #Gnome Business Like Crow Business (Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines) {Boss: Bad Bird} Eye For An Eye: Stud Chests now appear on your Minimap #War and Pieces (Playable Characters: TBA) {Boss Battle: Score Creeper} and Proud: Instant Sonar Smash #Nightmare Bakery (Playable Characters: TBA {Boss Battle: Pinkamena} Rainbow Behind You: A rainbow trail of flowers follow you wherever you go #Kittenstein (Mayor Humdinger and Suzan Hinako) {Boss: Meow Meow} Pup Deployment: Whenever a character enters a vehicle, their name will be called out #Night of the Living Ed (Ed, Edd and Eddy) {Boss: TBA} My Feet Faster: Increases the speed of swimming underwater #Scream Fortress (Soldier and Demoman) {Boss Battles: MONOCULUS and Merasmus} Projectiles from Playable characters now blow up silver LEGO #Dr. Fizz and Mr. Beast (Lisa Loud and Pop Fizz) {Boss: TBA} Announcement: All introduced enemies and bosses are announced by the announcer from Skylanders #Zombis Are My Neighbors (Jibanyan, Hovernyan, Whisper and Usapyon) Minifigs!: When placing a minifigure on the gateway pad, certain summoning songs are played #A Matter of Waifu or Death (Monty Hinako, Chun-Li and Morrigan Aensland) {Boss Battle: PATSY 2000} Down Payment: You will never ever lose studs again when you run out of hearts! #Starship Shooters (Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Chewbacca) {Boss Battle: Mutant Nazi Leader} Not How Ya Vwing!: Lightsaber sound effects are played when you attack enemies #Ham'o'ween (Bubbles and Hal) Eggy Weggy!: Golden Bricks are replaced with Golden Eggs #Frights, Camera, Action! (Evelyn) {Boss Battle: Purple Guy} of ‘87: All Sonar Smash sounds are replaced with screams from the FNAF series, with the exception of the animatronics that are from that franchise of course #Return of the Living Deadpool (Deadpool) {Boss Battle: Dr. Zomboss} Landing: Stud rings now appear when free falling within the dimensional rifts. Also, the Skydiving OST from LEGO Marvel Superheroes plays in the background during so #Hogs of War (Sterling Malory Archer and Pam Poovey) {Boss Battle: King Mudbeard} Black Surplus - All playable characters now wear fancy suits and ties, while ladies wear elegant dresses! #Down with the Rickness (Cali and Morty) {Boss: TBA} Facelift: The rifts that enemies and playable characters come through now look like the portals from Rick and Morty #Shell To Pay (Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole and Richard Watterson) {Boss: Gamera} Timing: Stud Chests cycle slower #Wiz Kids (Star Butterfly, Lisa Simpson and Bart Simpson) {Boss: Lord Montymort} Incantation: Characters with magic based abilities can now destroy and build objects from Rainbow LEGO #Bride of Frankendoodle (SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Maxwell) {Boss Battle: Doodlebob} Blowing Technique: Character who could not dive underwater before can now do so thanks to a bubble shield. With the exception of any playable characters that suffer any water related phobias #Time and Punishment (Homer Simpson) {Boss Battle: TBA} #Attack of the Killer Tomacco (Super Brainz, Imp and Captain Deadbeard) {Boss Battle: TBA} of the Living Dead: All characters now look like zombies! Except well... The ones that are actually Zombies... #Paranormal Pactivity (Pac-Man) Wakka Wakka!: Sound effects from various Namco games replace most of the regular ones #Invasion of the Lobby Snatchers (Mordecai and Rigby) {Boss Battles: Mohawk and Stripe} Cardio: Characters can now run as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog and The Flash! #The Green Hill Blob (Blob and Pinky) Characters with paint based abilities will now be able to instantly match the required color of a certain gray object #I Shrink, Therefore I Am (Marshall and Ant-Man) {Boss Battle: Yellowjacket} #That Sunken Feeling (Scrooge McDuck and Duey Duck) {Boss Battle: Mamamari} Brick: Scrooge’s Lucky Dime - x2 Stud Multiplier #(Grimm) Reaper Madness (Team RWBY) {Boss Battle: Thanatos and Grimm Dragoon} A Forcefield: All characters now have an aura that takes up as much damage as they normally could #The Exorsister (Banjo-Kazooie and Proton) {Boss Battle: Evilized Tootie} Rescue Beacon: Character in Peril Detector #A Fungus Among Us (Sans, Papyrus and Undyne) of the Underground: Music from Undertale now plays in the background, and changes depending on the scenario you are currently in #Easy-Bake Coven (Playable Characters: TBA) {Boss: TBA} Gems: Studs are now replaced with gems #The Fright to Creep and Scare Harms (Komasan and Komajiro) {Boss: Wild Wilbur} World Could Always Use More Heroes: Hire-a-Hero prices are half off #From Husk Till Dawn (Steve and Roller Brawl) {Boss: Ghast} On The Chin: All playable characters now look like something that was made in Minecraft #Always Recycle to the Extremis (Rocky and Poochie) {Boss Battle: Aldrich Killian} Instructions Are In The Mailbox: Quest Detector #Fractured Scary Tales (Finn and Jake) {Boss Battle: ????} Brick: TBA Mr. Peabody and Sherman #We Don’t Need No Neducation (George Beard and Harold Hutchins) #A British Were-Rabbit in America (Gromit and Shawn) #The Great (Pumpkins) of Wrath (Linus and Snoopy) #Attack of the 50ft Eyesores (Garfield, Odie and Nermal) Minifigs Eat!: When at low health, food will drop from the sky. Eat it to replenish your health #Scareway to Heaven Sale: 50% percent off all vehicle and gadget upgrades! #Shards Against Humanity (Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven) Tornado: Spin Attacks have a wider area of effect #Master and Cadaver (Land Shark Sobek) Hat Week: Enemies now wear shark hats #The 41 and Only (Bob, Kevin and Stewart) #Untitled Robot Parody (Robo-Pup, Bender and Robonyan) #House of 1000 Donuts Stud Attractinator: Studs are automatically collected like a magnet #Graveyard Shift (Speedy Ceviche, Polly Ester and Guido Anchovy) Fred’s Gold: x4 Stud Multiplier #Stop The World I Wanna Goof Off! #Werewolves of Wrasslin! (Kai Isujun and Katherine Isujun) #Feardotcom.exe (Mega Man, Zero and Roll) #The Greatest D’oh! On Earth (Homer, Bart, Marge and Lisa Simpson) #Return of the Living Exhibits (Larry Daley and Proton) #Littlest Pet Shop of Horrors (Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Sunvil Nevla and Vinnie Terrio) {Boss Battles: Poison Ivy and Audrey IV} #Clown Without Pity (Luffy, Zoro and Nami) #Pop Goes The Culture (Nerd and Gwen Ruffman) Bounty: x6 Stud Multiplier #The Plunder Years of Eight: x8 Stud Multiplier #The Eclair Witch Project (Orange, Midget Apple and Grapefruit) #The Brave and the Boulder #Freaks, No Geeks (Hawkodile and Dr. Fox) Magic: Play as the TV incarnation of Unikitty anywhere by putting the normal Unikitty tag on the Toy Pad #Me-Mow or Never of Cosplay: Play as the film counterparts of the Ninjago characters by placing their tags on the toy pad #How To Get Ahead in Dead-Vertising Speed: Solving Emoji Puzzles rewards more Studs #Life’s A Glitch, Then You Die Dodge: When you’re down to your last heart, you automatically dab before an enemy can attack you. Doing so will stun all enemies within range and restores all of your hearts instantly #Hell-O-Ween #That Scabbing Feeling... #Fatal Reception (George Newman) {Boss Battle: Samara Morgan} Lotto Numbers: Stud Chests now give out more studs! #Fried Dynamite Chicken Is Over!: Your attacks become stronger the more hearts you’re missing #BasketBrawl #The Open Road to Hell... #Homer on the Range Power Of Your Mind: Get more studs by completing Mind Control puzzles #The Isle of Dr. Maddiman #A Real Vain in The Neck It To Fix It: Puzzles that can solve via Mixing Stations give out more studs #Dine, Dash, Or Die! It On The Thunder!: You can now instantly charge up Electricity Switches #Beware Sideshow Blob! #Dawn of the Dolphin #The Pod Squad Gonna Wreck It!: Objects are destroyed upon walking into them and attacks can instantly defeat standard enemies #Bad Dream House of Whacks #In The Belly of the Boss In, Blood Out: All playable characters now wear purple to represent the 3rd Street Saints. With the exception of the characters from Saints Row #Survival of the Fattest Talkie Weapons: All enemies that carry firearms now have walkie talkies as weapons #Metamorphosimpletons and White Bozos: The game’s overall filter is changed to that of an old black and white movie #A Good Day to Dry Hard Toons: The game’s overall filter is similar to that of a Technicolor cartoon #Mice Capades or Mouse: All characters are now the size of a mouse! #Rat (Creature) Outta Hell Stupid Rat Creatures!: Enemies are now so stupid, they will sometimes attack other enemies! #Night of the Spooky Pets with Pinkeye #Blood Marie, Quite Contrary #Time and Punishment II: Revenge Of The Time Police! #You Arrgh What You Eat #Crimes of the Heartless #Bridge of Flies #Drawn to Life and Death #Day of the Lepus #Don’t Have a Cow, Mankind For Tricks: Preforming special character moves will give out more studs #Gator Expectations #Boots Motel #Knights n Daze #Craziem for a Dream #Bendy’s Ark #Specimen of Interest #The Big Grapple (Suzan Hinako, Chloe, Cali, and Lynn Loud) {Bosses: Battleaxe, Gladiatrix and Poundcakes} #Mann vs Machine #Hell Toupée #A Tale of Two Scorpios #Grin and Gummy Bear It! #Dial 'Z' for Zombotany More. Paramedics!: Enemies drop hearts more often #Future Tense #Young Kittenstein #All Dolled Up of a Military Man: Guile’s leitmotif replaces the game’s current OST #Thirty D’ohs Of Night #The Thing and I #Quick On The Jaw #Crouching Ami, Hidden Yumi #Prop, Prop, Whiz, Whiz Bigger They Are...:All playable characters are now the size of Kaijus! #In Springfield, No One Can Hear You Scream #Clam Dunk #Oh, the Places You’ll D’oh! #Darkseid of the Moon Base #Death by Chocolate #Stranger Things of the Outside #A Vicious Tri-Cycle #Skellingtons in the Closet #Pesticide Squad #Joki’s on You #I’ve Grown a Costume on Your Face (Johnny Test and Dukey) #Youngblood, Thickwater #Knighty Knight #Dragon Breath of the Wild #Dread-N-Breakfast Creepy to Kawaii: All enemies are given more friendly and downright cute designs #The Tattletail Heart #Crossing Telepaths #I Might Wanna Set The World On Fire #Undergrowth Spurt Ghost: All characters are now transparent #Extraterrestless #This Isle Aria Give or Take...: x10 Stud Multiplier #Curiouser and Curiouser #Halo, Is It Me You’re Looking For? #Snowhere to Run #Bart Simpson’s Dracula #(Virtual) Reality Bites #Grayskullduggery Have The Power!!!: Team attacks have a larger area of effect #Rat People #The Terror of Tiny Toon #Adventures In Baby-Scaring #The Pen Is Mightier #Fourth of Juluau #No Strings Attached #MOBit or Lose It #The Dead Space Between Us #Stop Dragon Your Feet Around! #Arrow to the Kree #Don’t Be A Hater #Duel Dunce Capacity #The Grodd’s Must Be Crazy! #Tribble with the Curve #Winter Wrap-Up Already!! #Superhell on Earth #PermaFrost In Space Him/Her: Signature Moves are performed faster #Zodiactrics #Dogs Among Us #Sail Me To The Moon #You Gotta Shinobi Kiddin’ Me! #A Hard Day’s Knight #Satantasia #Too Cruel for School #Let The Heavens Rage! of Umbran Blood: Infernal Demon Summonings can be done faster #Pulling a Hunt #MindBlowers #Barking Vlad #Roswell That Ends Well #Monochromania! #Homer3 #A Dark and Tangled Web Paw Prints: When you walk, you leave behind a trail of pink paw prints #Just Desserts #Bread Men Walking #I Am Not Mad, But I Am Steamed #The Longest Knight #Wish Not Want Not #Lycan or Not (Sabrewulf and Lisa Loud) COMBO!!!!!: Extra stud bonus multipliers during combat combos #A Kung Fool’s Errand #Lazed and Confused #B.I. Bartificial Intelligence #Deadly Silence #Scary GodParents #Beaten To The Puch Achievements This is a list of the various achievements you can obtain by completing certain conditions in the game *TRUE Dimensional Savior- Obtain all trophies in the game *Beware The Wheelers- Complete “Return to Emerald City” *Foolish Sandworms!- Complete “Saturn Attacks!” *MORE KRAGLES?!- Complete “Relic Repossessment” *Worst Then Pandora’s Box- Complete “The Pandorica Breaks” *Better Left Behind Bars- Complete “Chan the Going Gets Rough...” *Knock Off The Revivals Already!!- Complete “Rowdyruff Revival” *Dementor? More Like Demented!- Complete “The Dark Side of Science *Anyone Got Some Eyedrops?- Complete “Pupilic Vengeance” *This Takes Me Back...- Complete “It Came From The 80s” *The Wreckage Continues- Complete “Retro Wreckage Part 2” *Unmasked and Unharmed!- Complete “Night of the Living Exhibits” *Frightening In The Dark- Complete “A Motley Crew of Creepy Crawlers” *That Escalated Quickly...- Complete “A Troubled Past Revealed” *It’s Not High, It’s Just Dry!- Complete “The Drying Of The Falls *Answer The Call, Please?- Complete “Mo' Ghosts, Mo' Problems” *Raising the Stakes- Complete “It Came Back From The Nightosphere” *Such A Nice Car, And Yet We Must Destroy It- Complete “A Ghoulish Protocol” *Collector of Everything- Complete “Hoarders of the Phoenix” *When A Plan Comes Together...- Complete “A Trap of Terror and Torture” *Bigger Than Big- Complete “Colossal Creature Feature” *Gambling Addict- Complete “Casino Zone Royale” *Gremlins, Caca!- Complete “Mutated Mogwai Multiplication” *Gungeon Master- Complete “Gungeons and Dragons” *Longer Than 12 Hours- Complete “Phantom Zone’s Purging Process” *Back To The Scrapyard With You!- Complete “Attack of the Killer Kars” *What’s Up, Dock?- Complete “Doom and Goon” *Life Finds A Way- Complete “A Tale of Two Rexes” *The City of Townsville, Terrorized!- Complete “Showdown with Scarabformer” *One Titanic Mishap- Complete “Tri Hard 2” *Hell Breaks Loose, Literally!- Complete “Showdown on Saturn’s Surface” *Time To Save The Dimensions!- Rebuild the Vortonian Gateway *Saved The Dimensions, Kinda...- Complete all Starter Pack Levels Level Pack Achievements TBA Story Pack Achievements TBA Chronicle Pack Achievements TBA Of Sinners and Geishas TBA Revenge of P.U.R.R.S. TBA Wrath of the Nazi Zombies TBA Domestic League TBA Let’s Get Weird TBA Terror of the Televised Tyrant TBA The EPIClogue TBA Trivia *The rifts in this game are much different than the ones in the previous game. Now the rift you travel through has images of locations from different dimensions. *Some of the Adventure Worlds are more expansive and offer more puzzles, quests, renovations and Minikit activities. *Each Adventure World has a statue of the franchise’s creator. *Depending on their points of origin, some characters have unique bases for their toy tags. Characters that originate from Video Games have a silver base, characters from cartoons and comics have a chartreuse base, characters from movies have purple bases and original characters have green blue bases. *The human wannabes of the antagonistic gangs in Saints Row are replaced with common enemies with gang colors **The Daleks and Cybermen represent the Vice Kings, Gremlins represent the Westside Rollers, and Calaveras represent the Los Carnales **Classic Yo-kai represent the Ronin, Flying Monkeys and Winkie Guards represent the Sons of Samedi, and the corrupted members of the Stilwater P.D. are represented by Robo SWATs and Skeletrons from The LEGO Movie; which replace the Brotherhood as the third gang. The Misako agents however, are unchanged. **Martians from Mars Attacks! represent the Morningstar, the Egg Pawns from Sonic the Hedgehog represent the Luchadors and the Deckers are represented by the Talking Toilets. **The commandos of STAG and Zin stay the same however. Category:Customs by ClockwerkSamurai12